HonestyShipping
by ProfOrchid
Summary: My idea of a relationship between Brock and Duplica based upon certain things that didn't happen between them in the t.v. series. Story is the result of events from the Reef Island story. Sorry: Strong Lemon warning, with a little swearing and drinking
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

HonestyShipping

Brock and Duplica

Chapter 1

Brock, the young twenty-three former leader of the Pewter City Gym, was hiking down the road. He strokes his goatee, and imagines himself looking handsome. As he turns a bend in the road, he sees his destination. Before him is the Ditto House: Duplica's theater for Pokemon improvisation. It looks abandoned like it did eight years before, when he first saw it with his friends Ash and Misty.

He last saw Ash and Misty when Ash won the Indigo League Championship. But soon after the victory, the couple disappeared. Rumors spread about Pikachu and an emergency trip to a foreign doctor. Recently Brock heard from Misty and found everyone to be in good health. Misty then asked Brock to help Duplica register her Ditto House as a Pokemon Gym. So now Brock stands at the front door and knocks.

"Hello. Duplica, are you here?" he calls out, "It's me, Brock." The only response was the door moving a little to Brock's knocking. Brock pushes the door open and peers into the darkened building. "Hello?" Inside the chairs are stacked in the corner and sheets cover tables. Brock lets his eyes adjust to the gloom then walks in. "Hello, Duplica?"

"Stop right there!" commands a figure from the shadows. The blue hair officer of the law, Jenny, steps out of the darkness and brandishes a pair of handcuffs. "I caught you in the act of breaking and entering."

Brock freezes in fear, but then focuses all his powers of observation on the officer. The woman before him was wearing the uniform of Officer Jenny. Her height is within 3 cm of the Jenny average, but her breasts are 16 cm larger than average. When Brock notices the bushy eyebrows and the smell of greasepaint, he says, "Hi Duplica."

"Don't act so familiar with me, you burglar," retorts the woman.

Brock crosses his arms over his chest then lectures the woman, "I have seen over 100 different Officer Jennies. I can identify two dozen by scent alone. Your eyebrows are too bushy, you smell of grease paint and your breasts are too big." Brock suddenly slaps his hands over his mouth and hopes that the last part didn't come out.

The woman puts her hands on her breasts and asks, "Really? I guess I haven't updated this costume in a while." She opens her jacket a little then reaches down her shirt. Brock starts to blush as the woman pulls out a pair of pads from her bra. After she tosses the pads to the side, she re-buttons the jacket and asks, "Better?"

Brock gives a little nod.

The woman pulls off the disguise with a sweep of her arm then stands before Brock as Duplica, in her bell bottom pants and star T-shirt. "Hi, Brock. It's been a long time. How've been?"

Duplica's transformation shocks Brock back to normal. "I'm doing well. My brothers and sisters are growing up and helping Forrest with the gym. My parents are doing whatever they do." Brock looks over the dusty room and asks, "How have you been?"

Duplica sighs. "For me you could say there's no business in show business." Duplica walks over to the corner and pulls out a pair of chairs from the stacks. As she and Brock sit down she explains, "My Ditto house was doing well when we last met, but after a while attendance dropped off. I tried to make this place a dinner theater, but couldn't get a liquor license. I looked into moving into a city, but the rent was too high. So now I spend my time making costumes to sell."

"I'm sorry," says Brock, "Misty said that you wanted to convert your Ditto House into a gym."

"That was Misty and Ash's idea. She said that I could get financial backing from the Pokemon League, so I could spend more time training Ditto, and less time selling costumes for food."

Brock nods his head. "Well I got the paper work in my bag if you want to go through with it," he offers. "But I don't think that we can use the Ditto house itself."

"Why not?"

"Do you want a Charizard breathing fire in here? Or an Onix using Dig?"

Duplica shakes her head.

"How much room do you have out back?"

Duplica stands up and replies, "I'll show you."

She leads Brock through the house and out the back door. Behind the house is a weed filled garden, a well and two sheds. "I was raising my own vegetables to cut costs, but now I travel too much."

"It's almost big enough. But you should move a little farther from the house to be safe. The well is okay, but we should move the sheds," suggests Brock as he walks over to inspect the out buildings. Both buildings have padlocks on the doors.

Duplica produces a key and unlocks the door to the smaller shed. Inside are old garden tools. The larger shed contains a fire heated soaking tub. "When I tried to make this place a dinner theater, I had to convert my bathroom into public restrooms," offers Duplica with defeat returning to her voice.

Brock tries to cheer her up, "We'll move these building, convert your garden into a Pokemon battlefield, then apply for gym status. Even with provisional status, you get advertising, so that should help business."

"What do we move first?"

Brock strokes his goatee, ponders then says, "We move the bathhouse first."

Duplica moves closer to Brock and stares at his goatee. "Brock," she says, "your goatee makes you look like a Dunsparce."

Brock almost falls over from her comment. When he recovers he says, "I thought it would add an air of sophistication and worldliness."

"Has it helped?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard about you, how you fall for every pretty face you meet. Has any woman wrapped your goatee around her finger," Duplica holds a finger under Brock's chin, "and led you around like a Tauros on a string?"

Brock stammers a response, "Well, I. No."

Duplica walks to the tool shed and pulls out a shovel. "Well right now I need your help with 'earthliness'," she says with a pleading look in her eyes.

Brock gives a little chuckle and says, "Okay. Let's get to work."

They prepare a new location for the tub then dismantle the old shed. With the tub exposed to daylight, Brock asks, "Did you have this put in? Or was it already here?"

"It was already here. Why?" asks Duplica as she wipes the sweat from her eyes.

Brock tries to move the tub, then replies, "It's solid stone. We need help to move this."

Duplica releases a Ditto from her Pokeball and says, "I'll match whatever you have."

"Unfortunately, I left my Pokemon at the gym. Can your Ditto transform from memory or a picture?"

Duplica looks to her pink blob of a Pokemon and comments, "Ditto could get the shape right, but not the strength. Ditto transform into Brock." After the Ditto became a perfect copy of Brock, Duplica says, "I hope you're strong."

With the extra pair of hands, they leverage the tub onto a pair of skids and start to drag the tub to the new location. Halfway to the new location, the skids sink into the earth. Brock makes all the corrections he can but declares, "We need more help."

Duplica releases two more Dittos, then says, "Dit, Itto, transform into Brock."

One Ditto glows as it becomes a copy of Brock reduced to a foot and a half tall. The other Pokemon becomes a full-sized copy of Brock.

Brock offers his hand to his shrunken copy. "Nice to see you again Dit," he says as he marvels at the Pokemon's unusual transformation. Brock turns to Itto, he is about to offer his hand but stops and stares. This copy doesn't have a goatee and the lips are fuller. The chest is fuller too, or rather the breasts are fuller.

Duplica notices Brock's stares, then quickly says, "Itto, Transform1, target Brock." The Pokemon glows again, and then becomes a perfect, masculine, copy of Brock. "Sorry about that Brock. Itto gets confused with gender."

Brock just nods then gets back to the task at hand. With the combined help of three and a half Brocks and one Duplica, the tub moves to its new location. Duplica recalls her Pokemon then sits down with Brock to catch her breath. Brock tries to make conversation, "Is Itto your newest Pokemon?"

"Yes," replies Duplica.

"You said 'Transform1'. How many kinds of transform are there?"

Duplica leans against the stone tub and lets it drain the heat from her body. "What I call Transform1 is the transform everyone is familiar with. Transform2 and Transform3 are used for breeding purposes."

"Breeding?" asks the man who once wanted to be the world's best breeder.

"A Ditto usually breeds with non-Dittos. But what Pokemon would (or could) breed with a perfect copy of itself?"

Brock tried to think of this in a professional manner then shuddered at the vision of a female version of him. "I can understand the need for a second transformation, but why a third?"

As Duplica works some stiffness out her shoulders, she replies, "Hermaphrodites. Some Pokemon are both male and female."

"Oh." Brock ponders for a while then asks, "Were you going to put that in your show?"

"No. I was training Itto for Doctor Orchid's research in Pokemon breeding."

Brock's sweat turns cold as he replies, "Doctor Orchid."

"I can't go into the details, but suffice to say this is the only way I can get paid for training Ditto." After a moment Duplica adds, "Have you heard of Doctor Orchid?"

Brock recalls, to himself, traveling to the Doctor's island to further his career as a Pokemon breeder. He found the Doctor, security officer Jenny, and Doctor Joy a perfect trio of sexy professionals. But his application was denied. Brock relives his triple dose of rejection.

"Did she reject you too?" Brock just gives a little nod. "Did you grow the goatee afterwards?" Brock nods again. Duplica gives Brock a nudge with her elbow and says, "Lucky for me that she did. I can't do this without you. Think we can get the shed back up before dinner?"

Brock surveys then replies, "Only if we get back to work."

The pair returns to work, and reassemble the shed before darkness overtakes them. They fill the tub with water from the well, and then build a fire underneath it. "You take the first bath, and I'll make dinner," offers Brock.

"No. You've done so much already," protests Duplica. "You take the first bath. I'll make something for dinner."

"I never get a chance to work with a restaurant sized kitchen. This is a real treat for me. Please, enjoy your bath."

"Are you sure?" she asks as they the walk back to the house.

Brock stops in the garden and pulls up a large radish. He pulls up some more then says, "Please let me use your kitchen."

Duplica shakes her head in disbelief and says, "You win. Thank you." Duplica goes into her house and collects things for her bath. Brock disappears into the kitchen.

Duplica returns to the bathhouse, peels off her sweaty clothes and washes herself with warm water from the tub. She crawls into the tub and starts to drift into sleep. A voice calls from outside, "Is it warm enough? I can put more wood on the fire."

"Thank you Brock."

After Brock adds some wood to the fire he announces, "Dinner will be ready in a half an hour." Then he returns to the house. Duplica closes her eyes and enjoys the warmth of the bath, then suddenly Brock says, "Dinner time."

"What? I thought you said it would take a half an hour," groans Duplica.

"It did. You've been asleep for an hour."

"Sorry." After she gets out of the tub she asks, "Where are my dirty clothes?"

"I washed them," declared Brock. "When I heard you snoring, I made sure that you wouldn't drown, then washed your clothes."

Duplica steps out of the bathhouse, wrapped in a simple kimono, and says, "Brock, how can I repay you for all that you have done."

"You can eat your dinner, and tell me I did a great job."

Moments later they are in the main hall, and Duplica does what Brock asked. "I can't believe that you could do so much with some old radishes. If you were the cook for my dinner theater I would have this place packed every night."

Brock shakes his head and says, "I tried to run a restaurant once. In six months the novelty wears off."

"Can I at least offer to clean the dishes and let you soak in the tub?"

Brock barely has the energy to nod in agreement. He gathers his bathing supplies, adds some wood to the fire, undresses, washes himself, and finally climbs into the tub. The tub was designed for soaking. His head and upper body are held by the tub so he can't slip his head underwater. As he admires the craftsmanship of the tub, he also notices the water is colder and there are noises outside.

"Are you still sleeping?" asks Duplica

"Sleeping?"

"You were snoring a little while ago. I just got done with the dishes, so I came out to tend the fire."

"This tub is great."

"The tub and the property have been in the family for generations. This used to be a traveler's inn about 300 years ago. The tub is one of the few original things left." After she prods the fire she asks, "Brock how come you never came onto me when we first met? Do you only like older women?" She waits a moment then asks, "Are you sleeping?"

"I'm awake," he declares. "I guess you're right. I was attracted to older women."

"'Was'?" she asks.

"I have been falling for women for eight years or more. It hasn't gotten me much, except the bruises."

"'Bruises'?"

"Misty was always dragging me away from women. It's not fair. Ash could have Misty whenever he wants and he doesn't know it."

Duplica thinks to herself, "Oh, Ash knows it, and does 'it'."

"By the way," he adds, "you did see them recently. How were they?"

"Oh they're fine."

"Is Pikachu okay? There were rumors that Pikachu was sick or something."

"Pikachu just needed a break."

"They all did. Ash trained hard for the championships. Misty was getting grouchy recently. I felt I should spend more time at the gym, and let Ash deal with her. I hope she's in a better mood."

Duplica noisily drops another log on the fire.

"They did it, didn't they?" asks Brock.

All that Duplica can say is, "What?"

"Misty finally told Ash how she felt, and they did it."

"How should I know?" asks Duplica.

"Duplica, please don't take this the wrong way, but I know when you're lying."

Duplica sighs then says, "Yes. Ash and Misty did it. Please don't tell them that I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't. It would just make me feel worse if I did."

"Brock, shave off the goatee. It makes you look like a crusty old hermit."

Brock laughs and says, "My father said the same thing."

"Your cooking skills are a lot sexier than a beard." After a moment's thought Duplica asks, "Did you start a restaurant to show off you cooking skills to women?"

Brock sighs, "I almost landed a cooking show for television, but then I went head over heels for the producer, and lost the contract. I went home and dedicated all my time to my family and gym."

"So you gave up on women?"

"Yes."

In the darkness, Brock hears the shed door open. "Good," states Duplica. Moments later, Brock hears Duplica walk across the stone floor.

When he feels the water level in the tub rise, he asks, "What are you doing?"

"It's cold outside. If you've given up on women, then I'm safe. Besides, you like older women." Duplica bumps into his feet with her own as she rests at the other end of the tub. She lifts Brock's left foot into her lap to massage it. "This is just a small token of my gratitude to you." She lifts his other foot to her lap, and massages it as well.

Brock lets the warm water and massage work their magic spell of sleep. Brock dreams of a cold, rainy night. He hears the sound of a approaching train. He awakens to the sound of Duplica snoring. The fire below the tub had died, and the water was getting cold.

Brock climbs out of the tub and gropes in the dark for his towel and clothes. Duplica starts to stir and mumble in her half sleep. "The fire's gone out," Brock says, "Time to go to bed."

"Too bad," replies Duplica as she crawls out of the tub. "Something I always wanted to do was find a way to heat the tub without getting out and putting more wood on the fire." As she gropes in the darkness for her clothes, she adds, "Putting some lights in here would be nice too."

Moments later the two stagger back to the main house. "I know it's not much of an offer," says Duplica, "but sleep wherever you like." Duplica goes to her room, which turns out to be the only bedroom. Brock decides to sleep in the main room in his sleeping bag.

In the morning Brock awakesand prepares breakfast. Duplica arrives when breakfast is half prepared. "Brock, you are a wonderful guest. Oh, this smells wonderful." She sits at a small table in the kitchen and watches him work. "If you don't mind, would you give me a sample of your cooking show?"

Brock chuckles, before he gives Duplica a short performance of his cooking skills and knowledge of human and Pokemon nutrition. When breakfast is put on the table, Duplica changes into her Nurse Joy costume and says, "Cooking with Brock, was brought to you by the Pokemon League, which recommends a healthy, well balanced diet for peak Pokemon performance." She changes into a rhinestone studded evening gown and holds up a small box. "And the Devon Corporation, makers of the new Pokematic 2000, Pokeblock maker."

When Duplica changes back into her jeans and T-shirt, Brock claps. Duplica lets her Dittos out of their Pokeballs and they all sit down for breakfast. After everyone starts to eat, Duplica asks, "What do we do today?"

"Today, we move the other shed then level the battlefield," replies Brock. When the sound of thunder is heard, he adds, "Or maybe not." The two walk over to a window and see the sky is black with clouds. "Today is a good day for paperwork."

Duplica groans then asks, "Is there a lot of paperwork in being a gym leader?"

Brock returns to his breakfast and says, "Less than running a restaurant. There are safety and liability issues for both. Have you come up with a design for your badge?"

"I haven't given it too much thought. Maybe a mirror with a Ditto outline."

After they finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes, Duplica sits down with the papers Brock provided. She reads forms, asks for Brock opinions and signs form after form. Three hours later she groans, "I need a break." She gets up and stretches. Brock notices that she is as well developed as the average Officer Jenny. He rubs his eyes that are tired from staring at fine print.

After Duplica wanders off toward the kitchen, there is a knock at the door. Brock walks to the front door, opens it and is greeted by a delivery man. "Good morning Miss Duplica," says the man, "Oh that's a good costume. I have a few packages for you."

Brock replies, "I'm not Duplica."

The delivery man laughs as he turns around, "Of course you're not. Well, see you later."

Brock watches the man climb into his delivery truck and drive away. Brock scratches his head then looks at the boxes on the porch. He drags them in the door as Duplica returns. "Thank you, Brock. Just leave them by the door. Would you care for a drink?"

Brock walks back to the table and asks, "Drink?"

Duplica fills two small cups from a bottle and says, "Sake." Brock was about to protest when Duplica quotes, "'Whereas the Pokemon gym is usually the primary residence of the gym leader, the League can not prohibit the personal use and or storage of alcohol. Alcohol shall not be given to Pokemon trainers, minors or Pokemon involved in gym battles.'" After she sips her drink she adds, "Always secure a license to serve alcohol before you buy a several cases of the stuff. I can't serve it for money, but I can serve it to friends and give it away as gifts. Maybe you can use it in your cooking?"

Brock takes his cup and sips. "Pretty good. Nice fruity flavor. Shall I go make a few snacks to go with this?"

Duplica stands up and changes into a costume of a very large chested movie star. "Honestly, Brock married me for huge kitchen. Never have I seen a man so turned on by the size of my kettles."

They both laugh. Tears start to come out Brock's eyes as Duplica changes back. After Brock staggers to the kitchen, he calls back, "Don't forget your paperwork." Duplica just groans back.

As Duplica works through more of the forms, Brock brings out small dishes of food for the two of them to eat. At the end of the working lunch Duplica declares, "That's all I can do for today." She looks out the window and sees more clouds on the horizon. She shakes the empty bottle and asks, "Do you want some more?"

"Okay," replies Brock. The two walk to the kitchen and down some stairs into a cellar. There he sees hundreds of bottles of wine, beer, sake and hard liquor. "That's a lot of gifts."

"So chef, what goes well with radishes and a rainy afternoon?" she asks.

Brock looks over the bottles and selects one. "This has the aroma of a warm spring shower. Clean, flowery and with a hint of the fruits of summer." They return to the main room and fill their cups. After a sip, Brock asks, "Did you take out a loan for the alcohol and the kitchen remodel?"

Duplica nods. "I couldn't make costumes fast enough to pay back the loan. Luckily Doctor Orchid pays well for trained Ditto."

"You should consider designing official Pokemon League merchandise," suggests Brock. "Young trainers buy one or two costumes of their favorite Pokemon. You get access to Pokemon League advertising and marketing channels. The league will take a cut, but you design and let them take care of manufacturing and distribution."

Duplica ponders this. She says, "I'll drink to that. If only the paperwork was as easy as making costumes."

When Brock refills his cup, Duplica stands and instantly changes into a business jacket and skirt. With a microphone in her hand she says, "Rock chef Brock started this cooking race well, but he seems to have taken another pit stop. Brock any comments?" She changes her disguise to slightly shorter than normal Brock, wearing a chef's clothes. With a sake cup in one hand and the microphone in the other she says with slurred speech, "The key to any-nee gooood fool is quality in, in,..., stuff." When she spins around to her television costume, she stumbles back into her chair, "Thank you Brock. Now, a word from our sponsors." She holds up the bottle and says, "Psyduck Sake: No headache can compare to the hangover from Psyduck Sake." She puts down the bottle and changes into a Psyduck costume. "Psy-duck, hic."

Brock rolls to the floor with laughter as Duplica changes back into a T-shirt and the skirt. Duplica toasts herself, drinks and pours another. Brock crawls back into his chair and asks, "Why haven't you performed your act in the clubs? You could make money locally doing improv."

"I turned 18 only a few months ago. Nightclubs aren't in the habit of hiring minors." After another drink she adds, "Then I'd have to take all my costumes with me. How would I use Ditto in the act?" She looks across the room to the packages at the front door. "I wonder what came today."

She walks to the door with a bit of a stagger and looks at the labels. When she can't remember who the shippers were, she opens the boxes and looks inside. "Wow!" she exclaims as she looks through the largest box. She drags it back to Brock.

"What is it?"

"Trophies."

"Trophies? What did you win?"

"Oh I didn't win them. I had them made for a contest I judge." Duplica pulls a trophy out of the box and puts it on the table. "The artist really captured the moment with this one."

Brock tried to focus on the gold colored figures on top of the trophy. One figure was a female cross between a human and a Pokemon. The body was human, but the head and tail was of a Pokemon. The female was on her hands and knees. The other figure was a male cross between a human and a Pokemon. It also had the body of a human and the head and tail of a Pokemon. The male had his manhood inserted in the female and two fingers in her anus.

Duplica giggles, "That really was the climax of the contest."

Brock is getting hot from the liquor and embarrassment. Still he asks, "What kind of contest?"

"The 'Come as a Pokemon Contest': It's a combination of costume party and amateur sex show; a lot of fun." She points to the trophy as she adds, "These two were dressed as a Minun and Plusle. The finger in the ass is supposed to be Helping Hand. Those two were brilliant. Too bad we didn't film it. But I guess Misty would burn the place to the ground if that happened."

"This is Misty?" exclaimed Brock, "and Ash?"

"They were fucking incredible. Haha. They were incredible fucking. They were better than a woman with her Heracross; a real Heracross."

Brock puts down the trophy, empties his cup and pours another. He chuckles as he toasts, "Here's to the champion. Do they get a trophy like this one?"

"Nope." Duplica rummages through the box and produces another trophy. "They got one like this."

This trophy was again of a pair of human/Pokemon crosses, but instead their pose was standing, arms around each other and kissing. Their bodies were pressed so close that the genitalia didn't show. The tails were larger and covered them from behind. In all, it had the look of a classic sculpture.

"I don't think Mrs. Ketchem will display either of them on her mantle," Brock says then laughs at the image.

"I had their trophy shipped to the Cerulean Gym. Maybe they'll put it on display?"

"Give Ash a contest and he tries to win it."

Duplica gets up and staggers over to her racks of costumes. She calls out, "I just can't put into words how good they were. Most couples just dressed up and did it. The better ones called out like Pokemon when they did it." Duplica staggers back to Brock. She is wearing a yellow mask, with long ears, that covers the top of her head and her eyes. The right ear is red, the other is blue. On her right cheek she has a red circle with a yellow plus sign. The other cheek has a blue circle with a minus sign. Her right hand is in a red glove, the other one is blue.

After Brock notices that the right half is a Plusle and the left side is Minun, he sees that she isn't wearing anything else. "I think you forgot some of the costume," he comments.

Duplica looks down, then comments, "The rest was just yellow body paint, and I don't want to bother. First they both did a Helping Hand." Duplica turns her Plusle side to Brock and did the motions of Helping Hand. She turns her other side to Brock and did Helping Hand again. "Then they showed how good they were with their hands." She mimics Misty holding Ash's manhood in her hands and stroking him. Then she turns and mimics Ash with his fingers in Misty's pussy and one hand on her breasts.

"Once Plusle got hard, Minun dropped to the ground and Plusle entered her from behind. Just like the trophy." Duplica turns her Plusle side to Brock and says, "But instead of the usual backdoor kind of humping, he says, 'Plusle,' then humps her as fast as he can." Duplica tries to pump her hips, but is too tipsy.

"Quick attack?" asks Brock.

"You got it." Duplica drops to her hands and knees, while facing her Minun side to Brock. "Minun! Minun! Minun!" she cries. "This would have looked better if she had sparks coming off the cheeks."

"Charge?" guesses Brock.

"Right again. So then Plusle does another Helping Hand, rams two fingers in her ass and we get the climax." Duplica stands up and turns her Plusle side to Brock again. "They could have won with that performance alone, but…" she giggles. She holds her hand with two fingers extended, just like the figure in the trophy. She claps her free hand against her other palm and says, "Plusle."

Brock's mind is swimming with images of Ash and Misty having sex and a naked Duplica in front of him. "I don't get it."

"After every great show you need an Encore. Minun had three or four more orgasms before she collapsed. I don't know how many were faked or fucked," giggles Duplica. She walks back to the table, and has another drink. She stands close enough for Brock to smell her. "They really inspired people. I got over a dozen orders for Plusle and Minun costumes for next year. Those two were something else. They were even better than the winners from the year before." Inspired, Duplica puts the remaining contents of the box on the floor. She unwraps another small statue and says, "This was last year's winners."

The new trophy showed a female Lickitung and Marowak pair. The Lickitung's tongue was wrapped around Marowak, with the end of the tongue inserted into Marowak's vagina. Marowak had her club deep in Lickitung's hole.

She takes off her mask and gloves, then lays down on the floor. She puts her hands behind her head as she closes her eyes. Brock stares at her completely naked form. Her legs are slightly spread apart and give him a clear view of her hairless pussy. After a few moments, Brock staggers over to his things, and brings back a blanket. He puts the blanket over Duplica, then takes of his vest and puts it under her head. Finally he staggers back to his sleeping bag, collapses and falls asleep.

When Brock starts to snore, Duplica sighs. She tries to get comfortable, but gives up. She quietly returns to her room to sleeps in her own bed. She wakes before dawn to the smell of Brock's cooking, dresses in her usual jeans and T-shirt, then goes to confront him.

"Good morning," Brock says.

"Morning," replies Duplica. "Brock, about last night..."

Brock cuts her off, "Boy, I can't remember a thing. I woke up hungry and with a big headache. I think I remember Psyduck Sake, and then it all went black."

"Brock, I'm sorry," she tries again.

"That's okay, I've been drunk before. No big deal."

Tears start to form in Duplica's eyes. Brock reels back. "Brock, I'm sorry for pretending to be drunk and for trying to trick you into having sex," says Duplica before she casts her eyes down in shame.

"Pretending?" Brock asks.

Duplica sniffs, then says, "I'm on the edge of bankruptcy, I train Dittos for sex and I have a cellar full of alcohol that I can't sell. I have gotten real good at drinking in the last year."

"I'm sorry," is all that Brock could say. He pours a cup of tea and offers it to her.

"Thank you," she says then sits down at the little table. "You came here to help me out of friendship and I...," her sobs cut her off.

Brock puts some breakfast before her and sits down. "You're my friend Duplica. I couldn't take advantage of you when you're drunk."

"I wasn't drunk, or faking, it in the bath."

Brock tries to sound cheerful, "Well, when you have as many brothers and sisters as I do, everyone takes a bath together."

Duplica voices her frustration, "Brock, not all girls younger than you are your little sisters. You are a sexy man and I want to have sex with you. You're a wonderful person." She adds with a little laugh, "You're even handsome now that you shaved."

Brock puts his hand on Duplica's and says, "I'm not as good of a person as you think. All those times that Misty said I should have my head examined, she was right. I went to a psychiatrist who said my obsession with older women had to do with my parents breaking up and mom running off when I was young."

"Brock, your mother came back. Things got better, and you didn't have to be the grown up. Be happy and be honest with yourself." Duplica wipes away her tears, looks at Brock and smiles. Brock smiles back. She asks, "What do we do today?"

"Fix up your gym and get your finances in order," replies Brock. When Duplica starts to make a face, Brock adds, "Wouldn't it be better to make love to celebrate a success than to escape the depression of failure?"

"Are you going to make me fill out all that paperwork, build a gym and refinance my loans before I get some action?"

"Maybe."

"You are such a horrible tease."

"Maybe."

Duplica leans closer and says, "I wonder if sex with you is worth it."

"Maybe," Brock says again. "I couldn't say. Haven't had a chance to try. I'm saving myself for someone special."

"Maybe I should just get you drunk, and have my way with you. You say you don't remember a thing," teases Duplica.

Brock leans closer and says, "Maybe. Maybe I can see through your act."

Duplica brings her lips within an inch of Brock's. He can feel her breath as she says, "Maybe I need an appetizer." She bridges the gap and kisses Brock. Brock doesn't back away. Duplica kisses him again, and Brock kisses back. Duplica kisses him again and slides her tongue into Brock's mouth. Brock follows her lead, plays with her tongue then follows it back to her mouth.

When they break the kiss, Brock asks, "Do you still want the main course?"

Duplica gives him a wicked smile and says, "Maybe. Later."

"The sun is about to come up. Let's get the Pokemon fed, and hope the ground dried outside."

The pair feed the Pokemon, finish their breakfast and clean up. They go out and survey what is to be the battlefield. The rain had stopped and there were no puddles of water. After moving the storage shed, they begin leveling the battlefield. Duplica follows Brock's example, soon she mimics him move for move. When Brock notices Duplica's actions she says, "This should make it easier." With a sweep of her arm she was redressed as Brock.

"Where do you keep those costumes?" Brock asks in amazement.

"Once I was part of a magic show. First I was disguised as the magician. Then after a puff a smoke I was the lovely assistant in a swim suit. I had to keep the tuxedo hidden in my ass."

Brock says in disbelief, "No way."

Duplica winks back and says, "You're free to check how much room I have."

The pair continues to work the field as the sun climbs higher in the sky. Yesterday's rain makes the air humid. Brock and Duplica both remove their vests. After another hour of work Brock stops. He grabs his shirt and prepares to take it off. He looks at Duplica and asks, "How good is your disguise now."

She grabs her own shirt and says, "There is only one way to find out."

The pair slowly pulls off their damp shirts. When Brock sees Duplica wearing a lacy pink bra, he chuckles. Duplica then says, "What's so funny. Mine matches yours, right down to the color."

Brock looks to his own chest. He too is wearing a lacy pink bra. He grabs at the garment and finds it warm and soft. The closest thing he could imagine to real breasts. He screams, "What did you do to me?"

Duplica doubles over with laughter.

"Come on Duplica, change me back," pleads Brock.

Duplica has tears running down her face. She barely has the breath to say, "Dit... return." Brock's bra glows then transforms back into a Ditto. The little pink blob smiles at Brock, then gets off his chest and returns to its Pokeball.

Brock can't help but laugh at Duplica's laughing. Brock walks to the house and says, "Shall we see how well you can cook?"

Duplica replies, "I'm getting better. I haven't burned the ramen in days."

Brock stops and stares at her. "How do you burn noodles?"

"I left them in the frying pan too long. A little crunchy, but not bad."

"Forget it. I'll cook."

Before Brock reaches the door Duplica calls out, "Brock the super cook and housekeeper is going to walk in the house caked in mud?"

Brock freezes in his tracks. He calls out to the world, "Now what do I do?"

Duplica walks along side and releases Ditto into the house. "Ditto go get Brock's sandals and some towels." When the Ditto transformed into Duplica, she adds, "And don't shed." Moments later, Ditto returns with the requested items. Every patch of simulated dirt and mud was still in place on the Duplica copy. After Duplica recalls her Pokemon, the humans start the fire in the bath house.

When Duplica kept giggling, Brock asks, "Is that how you do your quick change? Using Dittos?"

Duplica calmed her giggles and replied, "Not really. Ditto has to see what it needs to copy. We couldn't copy Officer Jenny if she wasn't around."

Brock raises an eyebrow and suggests, "But Ditto could copy the costume."

Duplica nods, "Yes we have done that before. But Ditto's number of transformations is limited. For a long show, I change my own costumes." Brock offers Duplica the first bath, but she replies, "If you don't take the first bath, I'll set fire to a couple packages of ramen. Does it taste better if you take it out of the container before or after you fry it?"

"That is the most bizarre form of blackmail I have ever heard of," says Brock as he shakes his head. He goes into the bathhouse as Duplica tends the fire. Amid the sloshing sounds of his washing, he calls out, "Speaking of bizarre, did you make up that story about Ash, Misty and the statue?"

"Oh the story that you don't remember because you blacked out?" Duplica replies. "It was real. I reenacted the best that I could, by myself. If you want a better image, I got enough yellow body paint of the two of us."

After another loud splash of water, Brock says, "Sounds like fun." When Brock steps out the bathhouse, with his towel wrapped around him, he adds, "Maybe."

"You're not going in the tub?" she asks.

"I need to start lunch. Go ahead and get in, that way I know those poor packages of dried noodles are safe from your evil plans."

Duplica giggles at him as she goes into the bathhouse. Brock goes to the main house, puts on a second set of clothes, then goes to work in the kitchen. When lunch is almost ready, he takes a basket out the bathhouse. When he hears Duplica snoring, he enters and removes the dirty clothes. "Duplica, wake up. Lunch is ready." When Duplica blinks her eyes and looks at him, he asks, "Do you want to eat lunch in the house or out here?"

"I'll eat inside."

Brock leaves his sandals for Duplica and takes the dirty clothes into the house. After putting the clothes in the washing machine, Brock sets a table in the main hall and puts out food for everyone. He hears Duplica enter the house, she walks into the main hall wearing only a towel. She walks behind her racks of clothes and is instantly dressed in a clean T-shirt and jeans. She and her Pokemon join Brock for lunch. When Brock notices Duplica is too tired for conversation, he mentions, "You may want to train your Ditto to mimic earthmoving equipment. If a trainer attacks with Dig or Fissure, you could spend days restoring the battlefield." She just stares at him. When he nods, Duplica groans. "The Pokemon league is basically leasing your gym. They pay you to improve and maintain the facilities for Pokemon trainers. If you can attract students, then you get people that pay to help maintain the gym."

After lunch, Duplica puts on an apron identical to Brock's, then takes the dishes into the kitchen. Brock follows her to the kitchen and sits down as she cleans up. "How long have you had that apron?" he asks.

"I made it after we got out of the tub. I couldn't sleep," she replies.

"Amazing."

Duplica faces him and says, "My sewing skills are amazing, but my quick change skills are tricks?" Brock stammers for a response as Duplica takes a bowl and puts it away. She opens the refrigerator door and steps out of Brock's sight. She closes the door and has two cans of juice in her hands. "Want some?" she asks. Brock nods, then his jaw drops open. She walks up to him with the can, and Brock can't see her T-shirt sleeves or the legs of her pants. She puts his can on the little table, then goes back to the dishes. When she turns around, she shows Brock that she is wearing the apron and nothing else.

Brock lets out a long exhale then says, "You win. Your sewing skills are amazing. Your quick change skills are amazing."

She looks over her shoulder to him and prompts, "And..."

"And your body is amazing," he says before he opens his can.

When Brock opens his can, some of the contents shoot out. Duplica takes this as a sign and smiles. Duplica finishes the dishes and puts them away, but she never gives Brock another view of her behind. Before Brock could stand, Duplica motions for him to stay seated and announces, "Now, for my final demonstration, I present The Magic Mirror."

She backs away from Brock, and then steps to the side and out of sight. She returns to his view, pulling a full length mirror. She runs her hands across the frame of the mirror, tilts the mirror, and rotates it to show Brock his own reflection. She turns the mirror sideways to Brock and stands before it. The speaks a quite incantation, then makes a gesture before the mirror. Finally, she reaches out to touch the mirror with a finger. She pulls her finger back and her reflection follows the finger out of the mirror. Duplica steps back from the mirror, and her image steps out of the mirror. They turn, face Brock, and give a bow as he claps.

The Duplica pair walks slowly up to Brock as he slows his clapping. They stop at arm's length from Brock, wink, then reach behind themselves and untie their aprons. They pull the aprons off, and put them over Brock's head.

Brock takes an apron in each hand and pulls them off his head. With his vision clear, he sees two naked Duplicas before him. Each Duplica gently sits on a knee. Their weight, temperature and smell were identical. Both aprons have the same feel. He can't tell which one was the real Duplica, and doesn't know what to do next.

Brock's heart stopped when a voice behind him says, "Stop fooling around Brock." Brock looks behind him to see Duplica dressed in her typical clothes. He lets out a little laugh as he turns back to see a Ditto on each knee. In one hand he had also had a Ditto, the other had an apron.

"Duplica," he says with a chuckle, "your Dittos are amazing too. Great performance guys." Duplica applauds them as well then recalls them to their Pokeballs.

The human pair take towels and soap to the bathhouse before they return to their work on the field. As the sunlight starts to fade, Brock declares, "All this field needs is some chalk lines and it's done."

"Hurrah," replies Duplica.

As they put away the tools, Brock says, "You need a bath."

Duplica has dirt on her clothes and her face. She sees Brock's clothes stained with sweat and mud and says, "You first."

Brock smiles and says, "I think our need for a bath is equal."

Duplica smiles and asks, "Together?"

Brock offers a dirt encrusted arm to Duplica, and she takes it. They walk to the bathhouse, and Brock adds more wood to the fire. Duplica asks, "Did you slip away and build a fire ahead of time?"

"Maybe."

Duplica opens the bathhouse door, and pulls out a candle. She lights the candle with the fire, and enters the bathhouse. Brock follows her and finds the building lit by the soft glow of candles.

Brock smiles and says, "You slipped away and brought candles."

Duplica takes the bottom of Brock's shirt and says, "Maybe." She pulls the shirt off of him and tosses it into the basket. She motions for him to return the gesture. Brock then pulls Duplica's shirt off and tosses it after his. Under the shirt she has her pink lacy bra. She flutters her eyes at Brock, who then tries to unfasten the bra. She guides his hands to the fastener in front. She slips out of the bra, then bends over to remove her shoes and socks. Brock mimics her moves.

Duplica smiles when she sees Brock copying her moves. They unfasten each others pants, pull them down, then step out of them. Brock's bulging boxers are red with white hearts and match Duplica's panties. Both are soaked with sweat, and they grow wetter from a new source. Both of them put their fingers under each other's waistband, and slowly peel the underwear down. Brock is erect, and they are both dripping wet. They pull off their own underwear, then toss everything in the basket and place it outside.

They rinse each other with some warm water from the bath, and lather each other with soap. They explore every inch of each other's body. Duplica guides Brock to her sensitive nipples, then to the source of her wetness. After Brock understands how to work her buttons, he guides her hands to the sensitive places of his manhood.

Brock puts two fingers into Duplica and rubs her clit with his other hand. Duplica fondles Brock's balls with one hand and grips his shaft with the other. The pair stand, covered in a film of soap, and stroke each other. Their motions are matched for speed and intensity, they both start to breathe hard. Duplica's pussy grips Brock's fingers, then her body spasms with pleasure. Brock shoots a load of cream on her chest. They hold each other as their bodies sag.

They catch their breath, then rinse off the soap. Brock climbs into the tub, then helps in Duplica. They sit in the tub, Duplica on Brock's lap, holding each other. Duplica leans her head back onto Brock's shoulder and asks, "Does that count as the salad?"

Brock kisses her on the cheek then says, "You can have anything on the menu."

"I want a romantic soak in the tub, a candlelit diner, and a glass of wine. For dessert, I want you in my bed."

"How much more romantic do you want it?"

Duplica turns sideways on Brock's lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Let's make sure that the fire down below stays hot for dessert." She brings her lips to his and kisses. Soon their tongues are darting in and out of each other. Duplica can feel Brock's manhood getting hard and pressing against her thigh. Brock pinches her nipple as they continue to kiss, causing Duplica to moan into his mouth. Brock reaches between her legs, so she clenches his lower lip in her teeth and breathes heavily.

Duplica grips Brock's hardened shaft and asks, "Do you think if we have dessert early it will spoil our appetite?"

Brock feels a great need for release and shakes his head.

Duplica squeezes him harder and says, "You gave up on older women. Do you want to do a younger woman?"

Brock is on the verge of exploding and nods his head.

"Say it."

Brock's voice is a little hoarse as he says, "Duplica, I want to do you. I want to make love to you all night long. I want you so bad I could explode."

Duplica keeps her grip on his manhood and stands up. Brock follows her up and out of the tub. She leans against the warm tub and shows Brock her free hand. She smiles and says, "Nothing up my sleeve." With a flick of her wrist, she produces a small square package. With a wave of her hand, the condom is out of the package and on Brock's shaft.

She lifts her right leg and inserts his manhood into her moist hole. When Brock is all the way in, his body slumps. Duplica tightens herself around his shaft and says, "You're not getting out of here that easily. You can't use the kitchen, until you make me come." She motions for him to pull out then plunge back in. Brock follows her instructions, and soon is noisily pumping her. Duplica moves Brock's hand to her nipple, while she pinches the other.

Before Duplica could melt from pleasure, her leg becomes sore. She motions for Brock to stop. She keeps him inside herself as she brings her leg higher and turns around. She grabs the tub for support and tells Brock, "Make me come." Brock grabs her by the hips and pumps her as deep as he can. "Yes! Oh, deeper!" Brock rams himself in as hard as he can. "Almost!" As Duplica's body starts to shudder, Brock pokes his finger into her anus, then plunges his shaft as deep as he can. Duplica squeals with joy as she reaches her climax. She can feel Brock filling his condom with his own ecstasy. Brock pulls out his finger, then bends over and holds Duplica close. He focuses all his strength into keeping himself hard and inside her.

After a while Brock pulls out of Duplica and she says, "Dinner time." They clean themselves from their love making, then walk back to the house, wearing only their towels and sandals. Back in the kitchen, Duplica is sitting on her towel, while Brock works in just his apron. She watches him work for twenty minutes until she realizes that he is making ramen.

"You mean you don't fry it?" she teases.

Brock just shakes his and smiles. He also prepares a meal for the Ditto, and sets it on the floor. When the Ditto eat, Brock goes to the other room and fetches some things from his bag. He returns to the kitchen and his cooking. After a while he says, "Thank you for giving me a reason to make this again."

"You're welcome Brock. I know you like to cook but you didn't have to go through all this just to cook ramen. I know that you don't fry it."

"This is more than a demonstration of cooking noodles." Brock tastes the broth, then adds some ingredients that he took from his bag. "This is the reason I didn't get the television show."

"I thought you didn't get the show because you made a fool of yourself for the producer."

Brock works the broth some more and says, "Oh I fell for the producer. But because I wouldn't make this on television, or divulge the secret ingredients, I lost the show."

Duplica walks over and asks, "What is it?"

"Alchemy," replies Brock as he prepares two bowls of noodles with the broth. As Brock takes the bowls to the main room, he says to the watching Ditto, "Sorry, it's not safe for Pokemon." Duplica recalls her Pokemon to their balls then joins Brock for dinner.

Brock helps her with her chair, before sitting down himself. Using chopsticks, Duplica samples some noodles. "This is really good," she says before another mouthful. "So why did you call it alchemy?"

Brock inhales the aroma then eats some of the noodles. "This is a secret potion held by my family for generations. This is the Potion of the Radish."

Duplica, who can't help but stuff her face, blinks. "Is that a special recipe for old radishes?" she asks.

Brock gives her a sly grin and says, "No. The origin of this potion is linked to the modern X-Attack potions. This potion uses similar ingredients, but is meant for humans." Duplica gives him a puzzled look, as she finishes off the noodles. Brock finishes his noodles, then drinks some of the broth from the bowl. Duplica notices that Brock seems flushed. Duplica then notices that she was getting warm. Brock drinks down the rest of the broth and says, "The Potion of the Radish, gives a man the special power of the radish." When Duplica finishes her broth, Brock asks, "Are you ready for the main course?"

Duplica feels like she has a fever and says, "Yes."

"Behold the power of the radish!" declares Brock as he stands and pulls off his apron. Brock is fully erect, in fact more than full.

"You're bigger than before?" asks Duplica.

Brock gloats, "Bigger and harder. This is the power of the daikon radish." He walks over to Duplica and pulls out her chair. She sits before his pocket monster and touches it. It was hard, hot, almost a foot long and three inches thick. He offers his hand to her and says, "I think we have an appointment with your bed."

Duplica takes Brock's hand and hurries to her bedroom. She almost leaps with him into her bed. She produces a condom package, then tosses it aside. She runs out of the room then returns with another package. "I didn't think I would get a chance to enjoy this." She pulls out a large condom, then sheathes Brock's monster.

Brock inserts two fingers into Duplica's hole. As she gets wet, Brock spreads his fingers wide and deep. "Is it going to fit?" she asks.

Brock positions himself between her legs and says, "It wouldn't be a very good potion if it didn't." He wedges the tip between her lips. Slowly he pushes himself into her.

"OH! Oh wow!" Duplica exclaims. Brock grins as he goes deeper. Duplica's body quivers. When Brock's pubic hair rubs against her clit, Duplica starts to buck. "Oh, Brock! Yes!"

When Duplica's orgasm passes, Brock asks, "Ready for more?" When Duplica nods her head, Brock pulls himself back then pushes into her.

"Oh, it's so big! This is amazing!" she squeals. "Faster. Fuck me faster!"

Brock quickens his thrusts, then Duplica's hips spasm in pleasure. Brock continues his thrusts until four minutes later when Duplica comes again.

Duplica turns herself over and onto her hands and knees. She begs, "More please. Oh Brock, I need more." Brock grabs her hips and pushes her forward, while pulling himself almost out of her. He quickly pulls himself into her, until his hips slap her behind. Duplica moans, "Yes," as Brock quickens his pace. When he feels her start to go, he holds himself deep inside her. When her bucking stops, Brock starts his thrusts again. Now Duplica barely has the strength to moan. After she climaxes again, she collapses forward on to the bed. Brock takes his monster out of her, then she rolls on to her back.

"Can't do it anymore?" he asks.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Amazing, you're still hard. Didn't you come once?"

"I don't think this condom would hold it." Brock strokes his monster and says, "Besides, it would be a shame to waste this on a piece of plastic."

Duplica gathers her strength and says, "Well, I asked for a glass of wine. I guess white wine from the bottle is good enough."

Brock pulls of the condom then strokes himself a little faster. "Shall I go get you glass?" he teases. When Duplica takes his tip in her mouth, Brock warns, "Be careful. It's more like a bottle of champagne."

Duplica mumbles then helps Brock with his stroking. Brock quickens his pace until he explodes into her mouth. She was braced for the blast of hot semen, but not for the volume. Duplica swallows as much as she can, but Brock's cum overflows from her mouth. Brock's strength drains out and down Duplica's throat. Finally he collapses next her. Both of them are damp with sweat and their love juices oozing.

"We need to wash your sheets tomorrow," Brock half joked.

Duplica pulls a blanket over the two of them then hugs him. "When can we do that again?" she asks.

"In a week or two: I need more supplies, and we need to recover."

"Thank you for sharing your secret potion with me."

"My pleasure."

"Mine too." After a moment Duplica asks, "No wonder your family are good breeders. Speaking of which, I thought you were going to be a Pokemon breeder?"

"I was. I thought that I could learn a lot from Doctor Orchid, but I was turned away."

"Good thing she did. You don't have to share me with anyone else."

Brock pulls on another blanket and asks, "What do you mean?"

Duplica giggles, "When the doctor isn't busy with her research, she is either doing it at the swinger party, trying out potential interns or handcuffed."

"Handcuffed?"

"I haven't seen Jenny use handcuffs on the doctor. But I wouldn't be surprised."

"Jenny? Which one?"

"The security officer on the doctor's island."

"Oh."

"Since you shared your secret potion with me, I'll share a secret with you. Promise not to tell?"

"Yes," replies Brock.

"Remember the statue of the Marowak and the Lickitung? Well..."

Brock cries in disbelief, "That was Doctor Orchid and Jenny?"

"Yes. Now you see: You would not be on a tropical island with three sexy women. You would be on an island, shoveling manure, and really frustrated."

Brock calms down and asks, "Should I be grateful to the doctor for turning me down?"

Duplica chuckles, "I am. I'm also grateful to Misty and Ash. It was her idea to send you here. Could you make them a batch of your potion as a thank you?"

"Does he really need it?" chuckles Brock.

"What?"

"I have traveled with Ash and Misty for almost eight years. I have seen them grow into teenagers then adults. Not that I looked on purpose, mind you, but I know that Ash is already pretty big in the radish department."

"True," replies Duplica as she rubs her hand down Brock body. "But maybe they could use it next year in the contest. Better yet, we could use it in the contest." Brock ponders the idea of having public sex in costume, until Duplica asks, "Brock, what's next for us?"

"You mean the gym and paperwork?"

"No. I mean after the gym and paperwork are finished. Will you stay with me? Will you go home? What will you do? Is my kitchen enough to keep you here."

Brock sighs, "The Pewter City gym doesn't need me. My brothers and sisters don't need me. I could make a breeding center here, if you have enough land."

"I've got land. I've got Ditto."

Brock gives Duplica a squeeze then says, "You've got me."

Read, review or rant? I've got four more chapters of this story, if anyone wants…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

HonestyShipping

Brock and Duplica

Chapter 2

The Training

Ash and Misty were riding a bicycle built for two. Misty rode in front with Pikachu and his son Pichu in a basket on the handle bars. Ash, who realized that if Misty steers she can take the blame for getting lost, peddled in back. Not that Ash wanted to say, "I told you so," to his future bride, but he wanted some leverage in an argument about being lost.

They left Pallet Town the day before. The ride was pleasant with Misty commenting on the wonderful scenery. She wore her special shorts with the suspenders under her blouse. When the bicycle sped down the road, the wind would lift Misty's shirt tails and give Ash a great view of her rear, covered in the superthin fabric.

The young couple went to visit Ash's mom and Professor Oak and tell them about the engagement. Young Pichu also had his share of attention and excitement. Now they were on their way to visit Duplica, the Ditto trainer. Misty hatched a plan months earlier to get Brock and Duplica together and to help Duplica with her career.

Ash looked around and asked, "Are we lost Misty?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I thought that Duplica's house was on this road. Look, there's a village up ahead. Let's stop there and ask for directions." As they approached, they saw the village to be two buildings surrounded by a wall with a large gate. They stopped the bicycle before the gate and Misty got off. The gate had ten foot high double doors. Inside were two buildings, one to either side of the gate. Misty inched her way through the gate and asked, "Hello. Is anyone here?"

An explosion overhead made Misty jump. A shower of confetti rained on her as two figures jumped from the shadows and shout, "Welcome!" Then they shouted "Ow! Ow! Ow!" as Pichu hit the attackers with Thunderbolt.

"Pichu! Stop it!" shouted Ash. The little yellow mouse stopped and Ash explained, "It's not an attack Pichu. Well I don't think it was an attack. See the confetti and the sign that says, 'Welcome'?"

Pikachu ran over to the 'could-be' attackers and sniffed. Then Pikachu bowed apologetically to the fallen pair. One of them stirred then said, "Wow. That must be your son. He takes after you doesn't he, Pikachu?"

Ash and Misty both react to the sound of his voice and exclaim "Brock?"

Their old friend got up and said to his partner, "Duplica, honey, are you okay."

Misty rushed to Duplica's side and helped her stand. Duplica rubbed her head and said, "So that's Pichu. Well he's pretty strong for his age. I guess we shouldn't have jumped out. Let's try this again. Welcome everyone to the Ditto gym."

Ash pushed the bicycle through the gate and marveled. The building to the left of the gate reminded him of the Ditto house he saw years before. The other building had a sign that read, "First Aid Station." Brock helped Duplica into the Ditto house and their guests followed. "When did you remodel?" asked Misty.

Duplica sat down and said, "Just in the last month. The main structure is up, but there are rooms to finish and plumbing fixtures to install. The wall out back is almost complete. The battlefields are ready, and I have provisional status as a Pokemon Gym."

They all sat in a large room that had tables, chairs, a raised stage in back, and an open section in the wall to the left that showed the kitchen. Brock walked to the kitchen as Duplica explained, "Generations ago my family ran an inn for travelers here. With the Pokemon League's funding I could have my gym be a reminder of that past."

Brock passed over a tray with a teapot and cups and said, "Usually Pokemon gyms are located near Pokemon centers. My idea was to put in a small Pokemon center, so trainers can rest and their Pokemon can get healed." Misty took the tray to the table as Brock continued, "The Pokemon center will also be the office for my breeding center."

Brock came back to the table with a tray of food, and Misty said, "A breeding center! Oh, I'm so happy for you Brock. You always said you wanted to be a Pokemon breeder."

Brock put down food for Pikachu, Pichu and the Dittos that Duplica just released. Pikachu introduced his son to the three Dittos, who then transformed into copies of Pichu. With a smile Brock said, "The best way for Duplica to train Ditto, is for them to see a lot of different Pokemon. As a gym, inn, Pokemon center and breeding center we should see plenty of different Pokemon."

When Misty took a sip of the tea, Brock and Duplica stared at her hand. "Is that ring what I think it is?" asked Duplica.

Misty put down her cup then rested her hand on Ash's. With a smile she said, "If you're thinking 'engagement ring', then yes. He proposed at the cafe on Cerulean Cape. We traveled to Pallet Town to tell his mom and the Professor. We came here to tell you next."

"Have you set a date? Do you have a dress? Is it going to be a big wedding? We have room," offered Duplica.

Ash chuckled, "Mom and Misty planned for hours. All I know is that I'm going to marry Misty, and that I need a Best Man. Brock?"

"You got it," answered Brock with a hearty slap on the shoulder. Brock raised his cup and said, "To Ash and Misty; after eight years of fighting like an old married couple, may they now get the chance to act like newlyweds." After everyone cheered he asked, "What are you going to do after you get married?"

"I'm going to win one or two more amateur championships then I turn professional."

Misty added, "My, ahem, _our_ agent has negotiated a few sponsorships and endorsements. Now, Ash can spend less time traveling and more time training and studying. What's next for you two?"

Duplica swallowed a bite of cake and said, "We need to finish the construction. We're doing the rest by ourselves to cut costs. Finishing the rooms is easy, but the plumbing is hard."

"I can do that for you," volunteered Misty. "Water is my specialty." When everyone gave her a look she said, "All those years when my sisters were the gym leaders and putting on their water shows, I was the one fixing the pumps. The Cerulean Gym probably has more plumbing than all of Pallet Town."

Soon after their snack, Duplica helped Misty with the plumbing, while Ash helped Brock with masonry. "Brock, why are there three battlefields?"

"Well Ash, it's a lot cheaper to build three battlefields than to build one that changes. That is if you have the room. Duplica has enough room that we made a small Pokemon park over there," said Brock as he waved a trowel away from the house.

"Wow, Brock! I guess you've got it all."

"Almost."

"Almost?"

Brock set another block in the wall then said, "We're going to see how successful we are with this Pokemon village. Maybe in a year I'll need you to be the Best Man."

After a moment's thought, Ash smiled and said, "You bet."

Misty and Duplica were in a future bathroom, installing plumbing for a shower. They were wearing coveralls from Duplica's wardrobe. "Wow Misty, you install pipes faster than I can change clothes."

Misty giggled, "That's because I changed the plumbing at the gym as often as you change clothes. So, how are things with you and Brock?"

Duplica sighed, "Brock's wonderful. He cooks, he cleans, and he takes care of Pokemon. This last month with him has been great. Thank you."

"You're welcome?"

"Don't act innocent with me Misty. You sent him here. Did you do it because you felt sorry for me when we met on Reef Island?"

Misty lit a torch and started to solder a joint. "Duplica, one thing that Ash and I learned on the island was that we had to be honest with ourselves and each other. Brock never put on an act around you and he could see through your disguises. So I figured that of all the people in the world, you two would have to be honest with each other. If nothing else, since Brock chased after every pretty woman he met, he could have you be every one of them."

"Brock doesn't want me to be other women. He wants me to be me," said Duplica with a sigh.

"That is so sweet. I never thought that Brock could settle down with just one woman."

"Yes he can, and he's mine," teased Duplica. "You'll have to find yourselves a new cook."

"That's why Ash is going to school," said Misty with a wink.

Ash and Brock had cleaned their tools, when Duplica came over and said, "You want a match today?"

"Pikachu, Pika, Pi chu," said Ash's faithful Pokemon.

Ash nodded then said to Duplica, "I have a trainer here who would like a match."

"Pikachu is a trainer?"

Pikachu called for his son, who scampered over to the group. Ash explained, "Pichu isn't my Pokemon. You could say that Pichu is Pikachu's Pokemon. Pikachu has been training him since he hatched. So, how about it?"

Duplica smiled and said, "Okay. Since this gym's purpose is to show the flexibility of Ditto, you have your choice of a one-on-one or two-on-two battle, and your choice of battlefield."

Pikachu scratched his head in thought then held up one finger. Pichu and his father walked to the open battlefield. Pikachu gave his son some advice, _Pichu, remember Ditto can only use the attacks that you know. But if the other trainer doesn't know what attacks you have then you can surprise them._

_Okay._

Pikachu massages his son's muscles to loosen them up. _The Ditto is going to have your speed and power, and Duplica probably knows that you should know Sweet Kiss and Charm. Use the Sweet Kiss first. Don't be nervous,_ said the proud father.

_I'm not,_ said the jumpy youth.

Duplica took her position on the other end of the field, and Brock took his place as judge. Ash released Donphan, Charizard and Bulbasaur to cheer for Pichu. A Ditto was released into the field. "Begin," shouted Brock.

The pink, blob Pokemon glowed and transformed into Pichu. The real Pichu blew a Sweet Kiss to his opponent and it connected. The Ditto looked bleary eyed and shook his head. Duplica ordered a Sweet Kiss, but Pichu dodged and used Charm. The Ditto felt its strength fade. "Thundershock, no, Thunderbolt!" ordered Duplica. A bolt of electricity connected with Pichu. Pichu countered with a Thunderbolt of his own. The pair launched another Thunderbolt at each other then they were blown back by the blast.

Both Pokemon carefully stood up. Ditto still looked confused, but Pichu had stray sparks over his body. Pikachu thought to himself, _Pichu is paralyzed. The confusion won't last forever. We have one more trick to play. _Pikachu shout to his son,_ You can do it Pichu! I love you son! I believe in you!_

The panting little mouse looked at his father then glowed. Everyone watched breathlessly as Pichu evolved into Pikachu. The father shouted, _Now son, use Quick Attack, just like I do._

The son sped towards his opponent and slammed into the smaller Pichu body. The Ditto hit back with another Thunderbolt, but their power levels were too different. The former Pichu, followed with an Iron Tail that knocked Ditto, back, down and out.

"Ditto is unable to continue. Pikachu is the winner," announced Brock.

Cheers rang out, as the proud father ran to his son. Duplica recalled her Pokemon and joined in the applause. "Excellent strategy: You let my Ditto copy a cute Pichu, while your son evolves into the stronger Pikachu. The two of you have earned the Mirror Badge," said Duplica while she knelt down and handed over a small rectangular mirror. Pikachu held forth the badge, while he and his son posed for victory.

Brock came over and said, "Now let's get you fixed up." Brock took the young Pikachu to the first aid station, and treated his paralysis. After seeing to Ditto, he said, "Now you two need dinner and a good night's rest."

That evening after dinner, the Pokemon relaxed in the new Pokemon Park. The young Pikachu reveled as much as he could but soon fell asleep.

The humans were all soaking in the stone tub in the separate bath house. Duplica sat on Brock's lap, while Misty sat on Ash. At first they felt awkward about being naked in each other's company, but the hot water washed away those cares.

"This tub used to be heated by a wood fire," explained Brock, "but when we had a new well drilled, we hit a supply of hot water. Now we can soak together, instead of running outside to tend the fire."

After their soak, the four of them returned to the main house, wearing kimonos, for snacks and drinks. They toasted the young Pikachu, and each other's future. When Ash and Misty started to feel warm, Duplica asked, "Did the trophy arrive?"

Misty nodded, "It's beautiful, thank you. We put it on the shelf in the bedroom."

"To inspire a better performance for next time?" teased Duplica.

Ash and Misty gave a little laugh.

"Trophy?" asked Brock, who knew all the details of Ash and Misty's Pokemon styled sex show.

Ash and Misty stammered. Duplica played her napkin over her hand then pulled it away. In her hand was a small golden statue of a human couple embraced and wearing only Minun and Plusle masks. "This one," declared Duplica. She put it before Ash and Misty, who now became extra flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh that trophy," said Brock as innocently as he could. "Is that supposed to be you two?" Ash and Misty just nodded their heads. Brock walked to the pass-through to the kitchen and came back with another statue. "So who were these people?" he asked as he put the statue on the table. This statue had the same couple as the first, but the female was on her hands and knees, and the male had entered her from behind.

"You said you wouldn't have that one made," stated Ash.

Duplica gave a sly grin and said, "I said I wouldn't ship it to your Mom's house or the gym. You two brought Brock and me together. Your statue inspires us, doesn't it honey?"

"It's been a long time since we battled Ash. How about next year we make it interesting?" teased Brock.

"You two are going to enter the 'Come as a Pokemon Contest'?" asked Misty. "I thought you were a judge?"

"That didn't stop Doctor Orchid and Jenny," replied Duplica. "Remember this?" Duplica put another statue on the table. This one was of two females. One wore the mask and tail of a Marowak, the other Lickitung. The massive tongue was wrapped around Marowak and inserted in her vagina. The Marowak, had her bone club in Lickitung.

"That was Doctor Orchid and Jenny?" asked Misty and Ash together.

Duplica nodded then poured herself another drink of sake. "Next year could get very interesting: Brock and I, you two. Maybe even the doctor and Jenny. It could be so good we could show it on pay-per-view. Or just record it and sell the videos."

"I don't mind sex in public, if I get to wear a mask," declared Misty. "But on television? Besides, who gets the money?"

Brock and Duplica laughed. Then Duplica said, "Don't worry, it was just an idea I had."

Ash looked relieved, but Misty looked more intense as she thought out loud, "Probably we should record it first, instead of live. That way if identities are revealed, it can be edited out. I doubt that half of the swingers and college students mind being recorded, but I do. Then there is the matter of payment and profits. I guess my lawyer could set up a dummy corporation to handle the money."

"Misty, we were joking," whined Brock.

"I'm not," declared Misty as she took another sip of her drink.

Ash laughed, "Misty loves competition as much as she loves sex. She's a real Gyarados in bed and in the boardroom."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Misty hotly.

Ash had a stupid grin stuck on his face as he said, "You know that pond you have with all the Magikarp? Remember how you wondered why there were so many more of them? Well your Gyarados has been busy."

"Gyarados can't reach that pond; she's with me or inside most of the time."

"But Charizard can," replied Ash in a sing-song voice.

"Why would Charizard do that?"

"Misty, I'm supposed to be the thick one."

"Oh fuck," swore Misty.

"If that's an observation, then yes. If that's a request, then yes," said Ash as he loosened his kimono. When Misty still looked mad, Ash added, "Why should we deny them something that we enjoy so much?"

Misty sighed then said, "Ash you are the thick one. I don't mind that they have sex. But all that egg laying is hard on Gyarados. Now that I know, I can get her a Pokemon version of the pill."

"She's right Ash," Brock added, "egg laying is physically stressful for Pokemon, just like giving birth is hard for humans. Sometimes it can be fatal."

"I am so sorry Misty. I didn't know." Ash put his face in his hands and almost sobbed, "Why do I have to be so dumb?"

Misty rubbed her hand on Ash's back. Duplica discretely stole his drink and replaced it with juice. "I'm not mad at you; I was just frustrated that I didn't notice the change in my Pokemon. Ash, my love, I didn't say you were dumb." Ash took his red face out of his hands and looked at her. "I said you were thick." Misty gave him a kiss then moved her hand into his kimono.

Ash returned her kisses. He slipped both of his hands into her kimono. His hands glided across her smooth skin. He stood up with Misty in his arms then his hands were gripping her rear. Misty followed Ash's lead and had her arms around him. After she rubbed her pelvis against his, she purred, "I love it when you're thick." They rubbed each other some more, while they untied their sashes. Soon their kimonos we open and Ash was thrusting his member between Misty's legs and across her lower lips.

Duplica and Brock watched in silence and drank. Misty sat on the table then Ash put his shaft into her. When Ash saw Duplica and Brock looking at them, he said, "What? This is no different than judging the contest or sitting in the tub."

"You did it in the tub?" asked Brock.

"Yes, didn't you?" replied Ash over the sloshing of his thrusts into Misty.

Brock and Duplica hastily cleared the table as Misty leaned back to lie down. She tilted her head to look at the upside down pair and said, "Maybe they want to see our technique for the contest." She turned back to Ash and said, "Quick Attack."

Ash quickened his thrusts. The squeaking of the table started to overwhelm the sound of their lovemaking. Before they could break the table, Ash lifted Misty off the table and into his arms. Misty held on to his shoulders as Ash lifted her up and down his shaft. When Ash started to get tipsy, he let Misty down. She turned around, bent over and leaned on the table. Ash reentered her and continued his thrusting. Misty was getting close, and she could sense Ash was ready too. "Helping Hand," she ordered. Ash waved his arms, and then thrust a finger into Misty's ass. Both their bodies shivered as they came.

Ash clapped his hands and thrust a second finger into Misty. Her body bucked and she started to drool. Ash pulled his manhood back and his fingers out. He grabbed her hips, and thrust himself in again. Misty shook again, as she gasped for breath. Ash pulled himself out, fell to his knees, stuck his tongue in Misty and pinched her sensitive clit. Misty bucked again, as Ash licked up the juices oozing out of her.

Misty collapsed on the table. Her body glistened with perspiration. Ash crawled off the floor, gathered their kimonos, and helped Misty onto his lap as he sat down on a chair. As Ash held her, Misty said, "Your turn." Brock and Duplica blinked. Misty gave them a wicked grin and said, "If you can't have sex in front of two people, how do you expect to have sex in front of a crowd and cameras?"

Ash called out, "Come on Brock. You're a Lombre and you use Thief on Duplica's sash."

Brock pulls off Duplica's sash, and her kimono falls open.

Misty orders, "Duplica Transform into a Lombre." Duplica trades her kimono for a Lombre mask with its large lily pad hat. She hands Brock a similar mask with hat. After Brock gets into costume, Misty orders, "Go for his penis and use Absorb." Duplica dropped to her knees and took Brock into her mouth. She moved her head back and forth while sucking as hard as she can.

"Brock, counter with your Absorb," commanded Ash. Brock twisted around then laid on top of Duplica. He enveloped her lower lips with his mouth and sucked at her growing wetness.

Misty called for, "Fury Swipes," and Duplica ran her fingernails across Brock's back.

"Spin around Brock and get between her legs." Brock followed his instructions. "Get ready." Brock thrust his fingers into Duplica then rubbed her wetness on his cock. Brock rubbed the tip of his manhood across her lips. "Fake Out."

"Ash, Fake Out only works on the first round," chided Misty.

"But, but ...," started to protest then said instead, "Astonish."

Brock rammed himself up Duplica's ass, and she gasped in astonishment. After Brock carefully thrust into her a few times, Ash said, "Hydro Pump." Brock released himself into Duplica's tight ass.

"Duplica, roll him off and get up," ordered Misty. After Duplica untangled herself from a tired Brock, Misty gave a sinister grin and said, "Water Sport." Duplica stood over Brock's face and released all the fluid she could.

"Hey!" whined Brock, while he was getting a golden shower.

With a laugh, Misty asked, "Would you prefer she sat on your face and used Mist?"

Brock chuckled as he got up and went to the kitchen. He returned cleaner and with a mop and bucket. Duplica tenderly sat in a chair.

Ash admitted, "I guess Lombre attacks are limited. No movement attacks. No ability enhancements. I hope you're okay Duplica. Sorry, I just tried a Pokemon that you were familiar with." After a moment thought he said, "Good thing I didn't say Marshtomp; Misty would have called for Mud Sport."

"Or Muddy Water," added Misty with a giggle.

Duplica fetched two Marshtomp masks and said, "Shall we try again?"

After everyone laughed, Brock said, "No."

"We cross listed the regulation Pokemon attacks with some sex manuals. Some attacks just don't work well," said Misty as she guided Ash's hand to her love box. "Some like Muddy Water and Mud Shot, we don't even want to try. Helping Hand and Lick are easy to understand."

Ash motioned for Misty to stand up, as he got out of chair he explained, "Some attacks work well when combined, just like the Pokemon contests of Hoenn." Ash got on his knees and lifted Misty right leg onto the chair. "See this is Lick," he said then licked Misty's flower. "This is Lick combined with Double Slap." Now his tongue flailed wildly between her lips.

Misty started to sway from the pleasure as she explained, "It doesn't have to be Double Slap. Fury Attack and Quick Attack would also work. Arm Thrust would require using your hands." Ash removed his tongue then put two fingers into Misty's hole and thrust them in and out rapidly. He pinched Misty's nipple with his free hand, while his tongue played with her clit. "Now you see a Vicegrip. Oh, Yes!" Her body bucked as she came into Ash's mouth.

Brock and Duplica were watching intently, until Misty asked, "You guys want to try again? Or would you rather get cleaned up first?" Brock and Duplica just blinked. Misty clapped her hands together and said, "Okay, everyone back to the bathhouse. Let's go. Move it Brock, I'm not dragging you by the ear, I know where it's been." Misty marshaled the others together, and soon all four of the naked humans marched back to the bathhouse. When everyone was clean again, she marched them back to the main house.

Misty the Gym Leader gave more orders, "Brock we could use some snacks. Ash, go get your Porno-dex. Duplica, do you have any lotions, dildos or vibrators?" Misty busied herself with the furniture while the others gathered their supplies. Misty tested various tables to find which was the sturdiest. Brock brought out food, while moving in a trance. Duplica came back with two bottles of lotion and a vibrator. "Just put it on the table."

"I didn't know you had that," commented Brock.

"She probably didn't need it after you showed up," guessed Misty.

Ash came back with a small device similar to a Pokedex. He turned it on and typed in a special code. "First on the list is Absorb, which is similar to Mega Drain, Giga Drain and Leech Life. You two already did that." Ash worked his way down the list of attacks as he commented, "Acid and Spit Up are probably throwing up, and Acid Armor is throwing up on yourself. Let's skip those. We're still working on Aerial Ace, something with pressure points." The Porno-Dex showed an image of a woman stimulating a man's penis. "Agility is like Quick Attack. Air Cutter, like Cut and Slash could be used to remove clothing. But since most Pokemon don't wear clothes, we found it hard to use."

"You could say that Jynx and Hitmonchan wear clothes," said Misty, "but then what Pokemon could have sex with them, and use cutting attacks?"

Ash scrolled through some more images and said, "The kick attacks are hard to use, but the water attacks are easy, even Splash works."

"Duplica, do you have two Jumpluff costumes?" asked Misty.

Duplica disappeared into the racks of costumes the returned with two masks, and two pair of white pompom gloves. Brock and Duplica both put on the limited costumes.

"Duplica start off with Tail Whip, while Brock uses Attract." Duplica waved her naked behind to Brock, while he gave her a smile and a wink.

"Brock, the mask isn't going to show the wink," commented Ash.

"I can fix it so it does," suggested Duplica.

Ash recalled his experience and said, "Now the contest field is sand so you could use Tackle."

Misty giggled, "Use Cotton Spore on him, so he has to do it in slow motion." Duplica shakes her pompoms at the approaching Brock, who slowly tackles her. They carefully and slowly make their way to the floor.

"Brock, as you fall: get yourself in position for a Mega Drain," suggested Ash. Brock moved his mouth over to Duplica's flower and sucked.

"Ash, this isn't a battle, it's sex."

"What's the difference Misty?"

Duplica tried to ignore the argument and enjoy Brock's tongue.

"This may be good for Duplica, but it doesn't help Brock." Misty turned her attention back to the couple on the floor, "Stand up. Let's try the Tackle again."

Duplica sighed before standing up with Brock. Misty swallowed a sandwich then said, "This time when you go down with the Tackle, fall on your side, like this." She motioned for Ash to fall with her. The two lay on their sides. "See, you can still do a Mega Drain from here." Ash took Misty's nipple into his mouth and sucked. As he moved to her other nipple, she commented, "Now Duplica would be in position for a Helping Hand." Misty grabbed Ash's member and stroked him.

"Jumpluff can't learn Helping Hand," commented Duplica.

Brock replied, "They can be bred with the attack."

Ash applied his Helping Hand to Misty's clit. "Don't just stare. On the floor you two," barked Misty. Brock and Duplica lay on the floor like Ash and Misty. The pompom gloves quickly excited the trainees. When everyone was breathing hard, Misty said, "Now Duplica, use Helping Hand so he can enter you, then roll on top." Misty guided Ash's member into herself, then rolled on top of him. Duplica did the same with Brock. Now Brock and Ash were flat on their backs, while Duplica and Misty straddled them. Misty bounced up and down on Ash's manhood and said, "Splash!"

"She means bounce up and down like a Hoppip or a Magikarp," clarified Ash. "Brock, you should use Helping Hand." Now Brock and Ash were helping their partners bounce up and down. The splashing grew louder and quicker. Both women were using their hands to rub their clit. The men were red with effort as they repeatedly lifted their lovers. As last Misty came down on Ash and stayed as their bodies bucked in delight. Duplica and Brock did the same.

When Misty recovered her breath she said, "At this point either of you could use Encore. But since that means I have to fake it, I won't bother."

"We could use Sleep Powder," suggested Duplica. Ash and Misty looked on as Duplica shook her pompoms over herself and Brock, and then slowly collapsed on his chest.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Misty. "I never thought to use sleep attacks. But it makes a romantic finish." Misty stood up, and let Ash's member fall out of her body. She went to the Prono-Dex and made a new entry.

"Lovely Kiss and Spore would also work as a finish move," said Ash as he got off the floor.

Duplica got up and said, "Don't forget Yawn and Hypnosis."

"I was thinking of glitter coming out of the pompoms like a curtain falling," said Misty.

Ash added, "We were thinking of Hypnosis as a starting move." Ash slowly waved a hand at Misty, while the other hand swung an imaginary watch. "Hypno." Misty put down the Porno-Dex, and then entered a trance, her eyes were half open and her body drooped. "Hypno," commanded Ash. Misty sat down in a chair and fingered herself. "Hypno." Misty pinched her nipple with her free hand. Ash moved closer and again said, "Hypno." Misty let go of her nipple then used a Doubleslap on her clit with one finger.

Ash continued to swing the imaginary watch, but his other hand starts to stroke his hardening manhood. When he said, "Hypno," again, Misty moved forward and took the tip of Ash's cock in her mouth. Ash's hands and Misty's mouth were all in time. Next Ash added a chant in time to the watch, "Hyp, no, Hyp, no, Hyp, no."

Misty blinked, stared at Ash, and attacked his manhood with a Doubleslap from her tongue. Ash's chant stopped with a grunt of, "Hypno," then he shoots his load into Misty's mouth. Misty swallowed, and licked him clean.

"What is great about that skit is that the Hypno and the other Pokemon can be sexually incompatible," proclaimed Misty.

"I like the drama," complemented Duplica. "Ash hypnotizes you, then you break the spell and/or Ash falls under his own spell." Brock was laughing from his spot on the floor. "Why are you laughing honey?"

Brock chuckled, "Eight years ago, who would have thought that one day the four of us would be naked and comparing notes on performing sex shows?"

The other three looked at each other, then at Brock. Their three voices said as one, "You would."

"Hey!" protested Brock.

"I was thinking of winning badges, and becoming a Pokemon Master," admitted Ash.

"I was thinking of water Pokemon, and a fairytale wedding with Ash," confessed Misty.

"I was studying every Pokemon I could, so Ditto could beat them. I also dreamed of being a rich and famous standup comedian," recalled Duplica.

Brock surrendered and said, "I was dreaming of older women."

Duplica walked back to Brock and said, "I'm older now. Do you dream of me?"

Brock took Duplica's hand and kissed it. "Duplica my love, every hour that I spend with you is a dream and in every hour apart I dream only of you."

Duplica sat on Brock's lap and kissed him back. When Duplica and Brock's caressing hands moved from their backs to somewhere lower, Misty teased, "Hey you two. Get a room."

Ash took a bite of a sandwich and said, "This is a room."

Misty rubbed her legs and said, "A room with a softer floor, or a mattress."

Ash swallowed his sandwich, took Misty's hand and said, "Let's go."

When Ash and Misty went upstairs, Duplica said, "Wait for us." As she got off, Brock started to protest, but she said, "We can finish this upstairs."

Read, review or rant? I've got three more chapters of this story, if anyone wants…

This story also sets the stage for a return to Reef Island.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it. Most notably, I "own" Professor Orchid, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Warning: Super Strength Lemon warning. If you don't know what a lemon is, or you're underage, turn away now.

HonestyShipping

Brock and Duplica

Chapter 3

Just Deserts

Ash found that morning had come too early for him. Someone poked him and said, "Wake up Ash: It's time to feed the Pokemon. Quietly. Let the women sleep." Ash blinked and looked around. In the dim, early light of morning, he saw that he was in a room with his friends Duplica and Brock. In Ash's arms was his bride-to-be, Misty. Everyone was naked, and lying on a pair of futons. Brock crawled away from Duplica and covered her with a blanket. Ash did the same for Misty. He followed Brock out of the room, then downstairs. In the main room of Duplica's Ditto House, Brock and Ash gathered their kimonos from the night before. Once dressed, they prepared breakfast for the Pokemon.

Ash took a bucket of food and a stack of bowls to the small Pokemon park on the back portion of Duplica's estate. Bulbasaur was the first Pokemon to greet Ash. "Did you take the last watch over the others?" Ash asked of his first grass type Pokemon. Bulbasaur nodded a yes. Ash patted his old friend on the head. Ash filled the bowls with food and placed them on the ground. As Bulbasaur ate, Ash looked over the sleeping Pokemon. "I'm sure that Pikachu Jr. can take care of himself, but he's not the one I worry about."

"Bulba?"

"I doubt that Pikachu told you, but Team Rocket tried to steal Pichu soon after he hatched. Pikachu was so angry, that everyone was scared. I was scared. For a moment, I thought he would kill them. I've been mad at Team Rocket for stealing Pikachu, but not like that." Ash drifted away into thought, then said, "Keep an eye on those two."

Ash saw Charizard sleeping next to a pond. In the water he could see Gyarados's fin sticking up. "Bulbasaur, tell Charizard that Misty knows what he's doing with her Gyarados." Bulbasaur looked nervous. "Misty is not happy that her Pokemon is dropping eggs all over the country." Ash got up and winked. Bulbasaur gave an evil grin and winked back. "I need a bigger bowl for those two."

Ash returned to the house and found all of the toys of last night's sex games were put away. All but his Porno-Dex. Ash took two more buckets of food out to the waking Pokemon, then returned. He took his electronic toy to the kitchen, sat down and watched Brock make breakfast.

"So where did you buy a Porno-Dex?" asked Brock.

"It's just a digital assistant," confessed Ash. "We just loaded it with a database of Pokemon moves and some images from the Internet. Then Misty encrypted the whole thing and makes me use a password to access it. She doesn't want some ten year old kid to pick it up and learn how to use Helping Hand."

"You two are really good at that role playing stuff," commented Brock.

"Actually we don't see how to use Role Play. Most Pokemon abilities are too subtle for a sex contest, except Static, Rain Dish, Water Absorb and Cute Charm."

Brock offered Ash a cup of tea and said, "No, I meant that you two are obsessed with this Pokemon style sex."

Ash sipped the tea and shook his head. "Maybe we're obsessed with sex, but the Pokemon thing is just a secret code between us. I can stick out my tongue at her, she says, 'Doubleslap', and no one else knows what we meant."

"Oh," replied Brock, "I need to remember that when we get young trainers here."

"Misty has taken in students, so now there is less time to fool around. But then I don't want to ignore my Pokemon."

"I'm amazed that you don't think with your stomach any more," said Brock.

"What?"

"Muddy Water could be chocolate syrup," suggested Brock. Ash made an entry in the Porno-Dex while Brock sipped his own tea and reminisced, "This is nothing like the old days."

"Good," chuckled Ash. "I'd rather sleep with Misty, then go back to fighting with her. Speaking of the good old days, breakfast smells great. Is that a new recipe?"

Brock put forth a bowl of rice and a few dishes with toppings. "Just an old family recipe, that I didn't get a chance to use before. How much longer can you guys stay?"

Ash placed a sample of the topping on his rice and took a bite. "Two days, maybe three. Misty's sisters try to help out. But as Misty says, 'They're not much better than swim teachers.'"

"Ouch."

Ash sniffed, "Misty is as competitive as me, maybe more. She was the one who wanted to compete in the Come as a Pokemon Contest. I just wanted to have sex on the beach." Ash sniffed again. "She's a real Gyarados. Brock, what kind of spices did you use on this?"

"Some peppers. Too hot?"

"No. But my nose doesn't run this much for this kind of spicy."

Brock offered a glass of juice, and said, "Maybe it's from the dust. Is it true that you're taking cooking classes?"

"Right now I'm taking Pokemon and Human Nutrition at Cerulean College. I need my Pokemon healthy for the Johto Conference. And I need something to do at Misty's gym, other than clean out Pokemon tanks and mop floors."

"She makes you do that?"

"Not anymore. She has the new students do that. But Misty said I need to pay my dues."

When Ash finished his breakfast, Brock handed him a covered tray. "Lesson one: Presentation. Serve your future bride breakfast in bed," lectured Brock as he carried another tray to the bedroom. Ash followed.

Brock slid the door open and said, "Good morning. Would you like breakfast in bed?" Duplica and Misty both smiled. Brock went to the closet and took out two pillows. Brock handed one to Ash, then helped Duplica sit up and braced her with the pillow. Ash followed Brock's example and helped Misty into a sitting position. Once upright, the breakfast trays were placed before the women, and the men left the room.

"Do you always get breakfast in bed?" asked Misty.

Duplica smiled and said, "No. There's too much to do. I don't have the time to spend in bed all morning." After she ate some rice with Brock's secret topping, Duplica sighed. "He does this for something special."

Misty ate some rice and sniffed, "Special? What's the special occasion?"

Duplica giggled, "Sex. If we have a lot of sex the night before, or he wants a lot of sex that day, Brock will fix special meals. Like this one."

Misty thought as she ate some more, then said, "I don't think Brock ever made this before."

"Not for you two. But I've had it three times now. If he fixes what I think he will for dinner, then tonight is going to be incredible."

"How?"

"That's a surprise. Let's just say that Brock's cooking may help you complete that Porno-Dex," said Duplica before she sniffed and smiled.

After breakfast, the women dressed and went downstairs to find the men cleaning. "What's the plan?" asked Duplica with a wink.

Misty poured a glass of juice and replied, "I need to go to town and get the pill for Gyarados. I should make that horny Charizard carry me. Also you need more plumbing parts. Is there anything else you guys need?"

"Some groceries. Fresh vegetables. I can make a list for you Ash."

"Me?" whined Ash at the prospect of shopping.

"Shopping for the right ingredients is an important part of Pokemon and Human nutrition," lectured Brock.

Ash resigned and said, "I'll go. But I'll make sure that Charizard goes too."

As Ash left the building, Misty said, "I'll get my list." She went upstairs and got her bag. She went back downstairs and found Brock alone. "Brock," she whispered. "Duplica hinted that you're going to make something special for dinner. Will this help?" She handed Brock a box of Granny Orchid's 'Tropical Passion: Special Blend #7' tea. Brock read the ingredients and the instructions. Misty asked, "Has Duplica ever taken you all the way in, so she plays with your balls in her mouth?" Brock shook his head. "Would you like to try?" Brock nodded. "That's what the tea is for." Brock smiled and hid the tea.

"Here's the grocery list. Be sure that Ash gets everything, especially the radishes," said Brock with a wink.

"Misty!" Ash called out, "We're ready to go."

Misty ran out the door to find Ash and Charizard. Ash handed Misty a Pokeball and Charizard looked worried. Misty glared at him and said, "We're going to town, so we can take care of this problem you have." Bulbasaur and Pikachu were watching and smiled. Charizard looked on the verge of panic. "Or would you rather stay here, and I'll fix you myself?" Charizard tried to shrink back to his Charmander size and hide behind Ash. Misty called him forward with one finger. She took him by the horn and whispered, "We'll go to town, and I'll get Gyarados some medicine. After that you two can go at it like Ash and me. Deal?"

Charizard nervously nodded in agreement. Ash and Misty climbed on, and the three of them flew away, leaving Pikachu and Bulbasaur rolling on the ground laughing.

Charizard flew to a small town and landed in front of the Pokemon center. Misty got off Charizard and went inside. Ash stayed outside and explained, "Misty's not upset that you two had sex. She's upset because laying eggs is hard on Gyarados." Charizard blinked and rumbled a question. "Brock said that egg laying could be fatal." Charizard looked crestfallen. Ash patted him on the side and said, "I didn't know that either. I wonder what kind of punishment she has for me." Charizard rumbled another question. "I think Gyarados is going to get the Pokemon version of what Misty uses. She calls it 'The Pill'. It keeps her from getting pregnant."

Misty returned and directed Charizard to the main shopping areas. Misty went into a plumbing supply store, while Ash shopped in the open air market. An hour later, Misty found Ash still in the market. In both hands she had a bag of parts. She looked at Ash's bags of food. Everything seemed fresh, and the daikon radishes were big and plentiful. Ash wouldn't let Misty look into one bag. "It's a gift." They walked to an open area, where Ash released Charizard. Charizard looked at all the bags the humans carried. Misty put her bags down with a heavy clank.

When Charizard looked reluctant to fly with all the cargo, Misty asked, "Too tired Charizard? Tell you what, you take all these bags back to Brock, then you come back to pick us up. To make sure you do, Gyarados will be with us."

Charizard took two bags in each hand and flew away.

"All those years of trying to reason with Charizard," mused Ash. "Who knew that extortion would work better?"

Misty sat down and said, "Sex is the motivation. The extortion is taking away the sex. Can I see what's in the bag?"

Ash chuckled, "Sure. Put it on before Charizard gets back."

Misty pulled a leather jacket out of the bag. On the back was an embroidered Gyarados. "Are you turning me into a biker chick?" she asked.

"When we first met, I stole your bicycle. Maybe this it to make up for lost time."

Misty put the jacket on and zipped it. She pulled her arms in from the sleeves. "Nice and comfy. Thank you Ash," she said. She looked at a spot on the horizon and asked, "Is that Charizard?"

Ash turned to look for the Pokemon, while Misty squirmed in the jacket. She brought her hands out the sleeves and put her shirt in the shopping bag. She stood up and said, "My mistake."

Ash turned around and saw Misty in the jacket. "It looks good on you," he said with a kiss. She gave him a wicked grin, and unzipped the jacket. Misty opened the jacket enough to show that she took off her shirt, but was still covered by her suspenders. "It looks great on you."

"You see Ash? Shopping has its rewards."

Later Charizard returned and carried Ash and Misty back to the Ditto house. Misty walked with Charizard back to the Pokemon Park and released the sleeping Gyarados into the pond. "Nurse Joy gave her a shot," explained Misty, "She needs to rest for a while. Maybe tonight she can 'play'." When Misty heard Bulbasaur snigger, she asked out loud, "Is there anything else I need to know?" All the Pokemon shook their heads. "Good." Misty walked back to the house, while all the Pokemon stared at the Gyarados on her jacket.

A snickering Bulbasaur walked up to an exhausted Charizard and said, _She's scary isn't she?_ Charizard just nodded. _What did she mean, when she made that gesture with her two fingers?_

Charizard looked at the grass Pokemon and said, _That means she'll cut off my fire poker._

_Oh._

Back in the house Brock and Ash were fixing lunch, and Duplica was plastering walls. Misty took the new plumbing fixtures into the half-finished bathroom. "Nice jacket," said Duplica.

"Thanks. Maybe later you could put some Velcro here and here?" said Misty as she pointed to spots on the liner.

"Why?"

Misty opened the jacket and showed off her special suspenders. "There is Velcro here so my shirt can flap in the breeze, but not all the way open."

Duplica wiped her hands on her coveralls before she examined the suspenders. The two strips of cloth were attached to Misty's shorts, covered her nipples and provided support like a bra. "Where did you get this?"

"On Maroon Island. When I find the website, I'll forward it to you."

Ash called out, "Lunch time!"

Lunch repeated the spicy theme of breakfast. "This is strange. You've made things before that were too spicy for us to eat," said Ash. "But I don't remember anything that made my nose run this much."

After Brock and Duplica shared a look, Brock confessed, "Breakfast, lunch and dinner today are based on old, secret, family recipes. If you two promise not to tell anyone what happens tonight, then dessert will be a treat you will never forget."

"Huh?"

"Ash," lectured Misty, "He means that this food will enhance the sex tonight."

Ash looked at Brock, and Brock nodded. Ash looked at Duplica, and she nodded enthusiastically. Ash then gulped down his lunch, held out his bowl and asked, "More?" With a smile Brock gave Ash some more rice, then extra helpings of the sniffle inducing food. After everyone had seconds, Ash asked Duplica, "Do you want to have a two-on-two match tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then I better get my team ready," replied Ash. "Does the Pokemon transfer machine work?" Brock nodded yes, as he cleared the table.

With backpack in hand, Ash jogged for the door. Misty called out, "Don't be late for dinner."

Ash set the alarm on his watch and wrote a note on his hand. He gave Misty a thumbs-up and ran for the Pokemon Park. When he arrived he recalled Kingler and Tauros, and then ran back to the first aid station. When he called Professor Oak's lab, Tracy answered.

"Hi, Ash. Do you need to talk to the Professor? He's taking a nap."

"Hi, Tracy. Let him sleep. I need to exchange my Kingler and Tauros for Cubone and Paras."

"Okay," replied Tracy as he worked some controls just out of view of the camera. Soon he held two Pokeballs in front of him. "I'm ready on this end."

"That was fast," said Ash as he placed a Pokeball into the machine.

The Pokeball shimmered, disappeared then another took its place. "We're trying out a new centralized system, that recalls Pokemon over greater distances," explained Tracy as he switched balls.

After the other ball was transferred, Ash thanked, and said good-bye to, Tracy. He ran for the tandem bicycle. The Pikachus ran after him. "I'm going to train Paras and Cubone for a match tomorrow. Do you want to come and watch?" The younger Pikachu nodded, and then both jumped into the basket on the bicycle. Ash pedaled out the gate and out of sight of Duplica's village.

He parked the bike in a large, rocky meadow by the road where all four Pokemon got out or off. After Ash introduced the Pokemon to each other, he explained his ideas to them, "Tomorrow Paras and Cubone are going to battle a pair of Dittos. Because they copy your abilities and power, you two will be just as strong as them. But since you have attacks that the other trainer doesn't expect, we get surprise on our side." Cubone was excited by the idea of surprise. "Don't get too excited, Cubone. The surprise is only good for one attack. If you show off before the match, or miss, we will lose. So we need to practice your aim so the first shot counts. Okay?"

"Cubone!"

"Good. Paras, hit the big rock with your Solarbeam."

The mushroom Pokemon cheerfully sang a little song, "Para, Para, Paras. Para, Para, Paras...," while its body stored up energy. The released beam of light shattered the rock.

Ash moved to the pile of rocks and made a stack of fist-sized rocks. "Pikachu can you get a branch about this big and this long?" Ash waved his arms to indicate size.

"Pika!" shouted the older Pikachu, before he and his son ran to the woods.

"Okay Cubone, try and hit this rock with Flamethrower." Ash tossed the rock in the air. Cubone watched it fall to the ground, and then blew flames where it landed. Paras cheered Cubone's success and Cubone looked smug. Ash threw another rock higher and farther and said, "Again." Cubone waited for the rock to land before she torched it.

Ash thought to himself, "You're just like your father. But I still have a few tricks to play." Ash took a candy from his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

When Ash puckered and smacked his lips, Paras asked, "Paras?"

"You want to try one? I don't know, it's really sour," said Ash as he handed Paras a piece of candy. Paras tried the candy and his eyes watered. "Here, have some water," Ash removed a small bowl from his bag, filled it with water and let Paras drink.

Cubone stared at Ash's pocket and drooled. "You want one too?" Ash asked as he handed Cubone a candy. Cubone ate the candy and danced with joy. Ash pulled the bag of candy from his pocket and shook it. "Let's play a game." Cubone's eyes were glued to the bag. "I throw a rock. If you hit it with Flamethrower, before it hits the ground, you get a piece of candy. If you hit me with the Flamethrower, the candy gets burnt. Want to play?" Cubone nodded. Ash put another bowl on the ground. "I'll put your winnings in here."

Ash threw a rock into the air, and Cubone breathed her flames wildly and hit the rock. Ash dropped a candy into the bowl with a clink. "If you try too hard, you'll wear yourself out after two pieces."

Ash threw another rock, and Cubone tried again but missed. The Pikachus came back with two branches across their shoulders. Ash handed a branch to Paras, "Could you remove the bark with your Scratch attack?" Paras busied himself, while Ash took the other branch. Standing behind Cubone he said, "Hit the end with a long, low-powered Flamethrower." Cubone followed the end of the stick with her flames as Ash waved it around, slowly at first then quick and randomly.

Ash threw another stone, and now Cubone hit it. Ash threw another, and Cubone missed. The next rock Cubone hit. Ash looked at Pikachu and asked, "You see what I'm doing?" Pikachu nodded. "Can you take over?" Pikachu nodded again.

Ash led Paras away and said, "The hardest part about Dig, is finding your opponent while you're underground. You use Dig to go underground, and I'll hit one of those rocks. You come up under the one I hit." Paras did a little jig as he burrowed underground. Ash checked his watch, before he threw a large rock against one in the field. When Paras came up under the rock, Ash said, "Great. Now, again." Ash threw a lighter rock this time, and Paras was still successful.

"Pika, Pika, Chu,"

Ash turned and watched Pikachu Jr. use Iron Tail to hit the rocks for Cubone to burn. "Too bad," thought Ash as he looked at his watch, "Iron Tail would be a great attack for Cubone, but we don't have time. But Duplica doesn't know that."

"Great job Paras, hold on a moment. Pikachus; Cubone; I have an idea..."

Four hours later, a tired Cubone and Paras rested in their Pokeballs as Ash pedaled back to the Ditto house. The Pikachus rested in the basket. Ash took his Pokemon to the park, and brought out their dinner. He told the Pikachus, "Keep them apart from the other Pokemon, and keep our strategy a secret." The father/son team nodded. Cubone had her bowl of sour candy as dessert. Paras got some sweets. Ash rushed through his chores, and then raced back to the house.

Before Ash entered the house the others came out and Misty handed him a towel and kimono. "Didn't you get the plumbing finished?" he asked his love.

"Yes, but I like to use the bathhouse," she answered with a wink. "Besides, the paint is still wet."

The foursome went to the bathhouse, undressed, washed and soaked together. "Not now Ash," giggled Misty as they sat in the tub. "Save it for after dinner." They soaked for a half an hour, and returned to the house in kimonos. Brock and Misty went to the kitchen, while Ash and Duplica sat in the main room. The table was set with everything but the food and drink.

Misty returned with tea and poured a cup for everyone. After everyone sipped the tea Ash said, "Isn't this that tea..." But Misty cut him off.

"Yes Ash, it's _that_ tea. Don't say another word about the tea, because it's a surprise." After Misty sipped her tea again she asked, "Do you want to tell us about your training this afternoon?"

"No. That's a surprise too," said Ash with a smile. He thought to himself, "It's a surprise for a lot of us."

Brock brought out a large pot of soup. He carefully placed the pot in the center of the table and served everyone. Everyone ate happily and eagerly. Misty kept filling Duplica's tea cup and her own. "You never made this for us either, did you Brock?" asked Ash and he squirmed in his seat.

Brock wiped his mouth with his napkin, and then placed it in his lap. After a discrete feel, he said, "No. I never made this ramen for you two. I thought about it before I went back to the gym and left you two to prepare for the tournament. I guess in the end, what you two did was better."

"So what is this Brock?" asked Misty as she sipped more tea. "And what was breakfast."

Brock gave Ash some more ramen and broth, as he said, "Breakfast, and lunch, used an old family recipe called, 'The Potion of the Oyster.' Dinner is, 'The Potion of the Radish.'" Brock drank some of his broth and indicated for Ash to do the same. "You two swear that you will never tell anyone about this?" Ash and Misty both nodded. "The Potion of the Oyster shares ingredients with the X Special potions. The result is boosted production of certain bodily fluids. The first sign was the runny noses. Later you'll witness the true intention."

Ash looked at his soup and felt uncomfortable.

Brock loosened his kimono and said, "The Potion of the Radish shares ingredients with X Attack potions. I think you can feel the result. It's not permanent, but should last the night."

Now Misty and Ash, both stared at bulge in Ash's kimono. Ash peeked inside and his eyes grew wide. Misty looked down Ash's kimono and said, "Wow." She frantically untied his sash and opened the kimono. Ash's manhood was over a foot long and three inches thick. His pole was slowly rising to vertical, while a clear liquid dribbled out. Misty opened her own kimono and found she was dripping wet as well.

Brock and Duplica stood up and dropped their clothes. Duplica was dripping like Misty, while Brock was almost as big as Ash. Brock and Duplica walked to the upstairs bedroom. Misty dragged Ash after them.

When everyone entered the bedroom, Misty said, "Now I have a special surprise for you two. Brock, stay standing. Duplica, do what I do." Misty got on her knees before Ash and licked the wetness from his tip. Next she took Ash into her mouth and moved her head back and forth.

Duplica did the same while she mumbled a question. Misty winked at Ash before she moved him closer to Duplica. Misty took her toy out her mouth to ask, "What?"

Duplica backed off and asked, "I know how to give a blow job."

"Well it's hard to explain. Open wide and I'll guide you." Duplica opened her mouth wide and Misty guided her head forward. Duplica closed her lips around Brock's tip and played him with her tongue. "I see the problem. Now, relax your tongue and move your head back and forth. Good. Brock step back just a bit,... fine. Now Duplica, open your mouth like an Arbok. Pretend you can unhinge your jaw. Good, but cover your teeth your lips. Great." Misty then gave Duplica a shove forward and Brock's tip entered her throat. Duplica looked surprised then backed off.

"Like this," said Misty as she took Ash into her mouth. Then she took all of Ash into her mouth. She winked to Duplica, closed her eyes, and took Ash's balls into her mouth as well. Ash's body swayed with pleasure, before tightening up. Misty let some of his seed go down her throat then back up so he could fill her mouth.

Duplica tried the same for Brock and Brock enjoyed the same performance as Ash. After Duplica and Misty finished swallowing, Duplica asked, "Is that what the tea does?"

"Yes," giggled Misty. "It also came from Maroon Island. The website address is on the box. You can keep it, we have plenty at home."

Ash laid down next to Misty and said, "Not that she needs it very often."

"Too bad Ash," said Brock from a dream. "That was great."

Ash moved his head between Misty's legs and said, "What do you mean, 'Too bad'? She can take me all the way without the stuff now. Now you know why I say she's a Gyarados." After Ash licked Misty's wetness, he said, "You've never been this wet before."

"Misty: 69 position and use a Helping Hand on Ash. Ash: Combine Lick with Doubleslap," ordered Duplica. Misty laid down on top of Ash and stroked his manhood. Ash licked her rapidly. When Misty started to quiver, Duplica ordered, "Now Ash, use Giga Drain and Helping Hand." Ash pinched and fondled Misty's very swollen clit, while he sucked and drank her wetness. Misty's body bucked while she filled Ash's mouth with her love juice. Misty then rested on top of Ash while he swallowed.

"Wow. You never did that before Misty," said Ash as he licked his lips.

"Bet she never did this before," said Brock who laid on the floor, but propped himself with his elbows. Duplica stood over him and was masturbating with both hands. She gave Brock a nod who then opened his mouth. Duplica squirted her juice into Brock's mouth, from two feet away. With her energy spent, Duplica sat down on Brock's legs and fondled his manhood.

Ash and Misty just stared at them. "How do you guys get any work done?" teased Misty.

Brock swallowed, before he said, "I only fix the potions once, maybe twice a month. Any more than that isn't safe."

"And we have to wash all the sheets," added Duplica with a giggle.

"Call ahead if you come to visit. I'll send Ash shopping," giggled Misty. Ash would have protested, but Misty was using both hands, and now her mouth to make him hard. Both women worked their men hard. Misty and Duplica then both stood, Misty turned to face Ash then the women took their men all the way inside their holes. "Oh Ash! It's so big!" squealed Misty as she squirmed. Duplica bounced up and down on Brock, so Misty followed her example.

The room smelled of sex. The sounds of heavy breathing and the sloshing of sex dominated the conversation of moans. Misty and Duplica bounced in time with each other. The floor sounded like a deep drum. Everyone signaled that they were ready.

"Four," said Misty.

"Three," said Duplica.

"Two," said Brock.

"One," said Ash.

Both women came all the way down on their men. Everyone bucked and shook as they pumped their juices until the excess leaked out. Misty and Duplica each came to rest on their lover's chest. Misty and Ash rolled to their side, as Ash marched a trail of kisses down Misty's body.

When his soft member left her body, Ash used his fingers to touch her. Misty rolled onto her back and spread her legs to give Ash better access. Ash found it easy to put two then three fingers into her. When Ash put four fingers into Misty, she moaned loudly.

Ash recalled a dream of being a Mr. Mime, and doing the same thing. "Misty?" he asked.

Misty shared that dream with Ash. She tried to relax as she said, "Put it in."

Ash placed a kiss between Misty's legs, as he contorted his hand. In one thrust, his hand and wrist disappeared into Misty's hole. Misty cried a mix of pain and pleasure. Ash slowly moved his fist in deeper. "It's so wet and tight," he said. With his free hand he rubbed her anus. He started his fisting slowly, while licking her clit.

Misty grabbed at Ash's hair and cried, "Oh Ash! Oh, that's so good! More!" Ash quickened his pace only slightly, and serviced Misty till she came after two minutes of near screaming. When her body became still, Ash carefully removed his fist from her, then placed it in front of her face. The two of them licked his fist clean. When they finished licking Ash's fist, they licked each other's tongue.

When Ash and Misty looked like they would fall asleep, Brock and Duplica gave them a short applause. Duplica was the first to speak, "Well that was a very good interpretation of Arm Thrust, but you didn't carry through with Recycle." Ash and Misty held each other and gave Duplica a bleary eyed look.

"If you could do that while Misty was standing, then it could count as Sky Uppercut," suggested Brock.

"Really," said Misty, "can you give us a demonstration?"

Duplica waved her hands and said, "No way. I'm not used to having a monster like that in me every day." She quickly added, "But if Brock keeps making his soup, we could be ready by the contest."

Ash and Misty grinned at their hosts, before drifting off into sleep.

Author's note: Read, review or rant. If this writing is to randy and racy, then reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters and place names, but in the spirit of fanfiction I own this story and the characters I created around it, although I seek no financial gain from these stories.

Caution: Light Lemon warning.

HonestyShipping

Brock and Duplica

Chapter 4

A New Breed

Ash awoke to thumping. The noise came from outside. Inside was the bedroom of Brock and Duplica, who were asleep in each other's arms. Ash was in the arms of his future bride, Misty. All four were naked and covered in the dry juices of last night's love making.

A distant voice called out, "Hello. I came for a gym battle."

"Duplica! Brock! You have a customer!" Ash said in a very loud whisper.

"Huh?"

"There's a trainer at the gate," explained Ash.

Duplica looked at her naked self and saw evidence of a long night of sex. "I can't see them like this," she protested. "None of us can."

Ash untangled himself from Misty and said, "You guys get cleaned up, I'll stall them."

"How?" asked Brock.

"I'll get them to help feed the Pokemon," said Ash as he left the bedroom. He ran downstairs to the main room and grabbed his kimono from the night before. Ash ran out the back door to the Pokemon Park, dropped his kimono, and jumped into the pond. Whatever he couldn't clean off, he covered in dirt. He scrambled out of the pond, grabbed the kimono and ran to the gate. As he tied the sash, he asked, "Who's there?"

"I'm Red, from Pallet Town," said a squeaky voice behind the gate. "I came for a gym battle." Ash opened the gate and saw a young boy. "What happened to you?" asked Red.

"I fell. You're here early," Ash said.

"It's eight o'clock," the young man pointed out.

"Yes it is, and I need to get the Pokemon their breakfast. Want to help?" asked Ash as he opened the gate.

"I just want a gym battle."

"The gym leader just woke up and needs a bath. The Pokemon just woke up and need breakfast. I just woke up and need both. The sooner the Pokemon get fed, the sooner you get a battle."

The young one looked disappointed and said, "Okay."

Ash walked the boy to the back of the house and said, "The gym leader gives you a choice of battlefields. Go over there and look them over." Ash turned and ran into the house. He grabbed a bucket of Pokemon food, a stack of bowls and his Pokeballs. When Misty, naked and yawning, wandered into the room, Ash said to her, "There is a young trainer outside. Hurry and get dressed and bathed." Misty was shocked awake, and ran off for her kimono. Ash returned to the boy's side and handed him the stack of bowls.

They walked to the Pokemon Park and filled bowls of food for the waking Pokemon. "Which Pokemon are the gym leader's?" asked Red.

Ash looked over the Pokemon and said, "None of these. These are my Pokemon and Misty's."

"Oh. What's that smell?" said Red as he put food before Cubone.

Ash walked over to Cubone and sniffed. The little ground type smelled like sour apples. "This is what happens if you give your Pokemon too much candy." Ash turned to the Pikachus and asked, "Everything okay?"

The father-son team gave Ash a thumbs-up, as they ate their breakfast. The humans watched everyone eat. Ash noticed Brock and Duplica running from the bathhouse to the main house, a little later Misty ran to the bathhouse. When Cubone and Paras finished eating, Ash recalled them into their Pokeballs. Ash cleaned the area, and directed Red to sweep.

After Misty ran back into the house, Duplica stepped out. Duplica, in her usual T-shirt and jeans, walked to the young trainer and said, "Good morning. I'm Duplica the gym leader."

"I'm Red, from Pallet Town. I challenge you to a gym battle."

Duplica replied, "You have your choice of a one-on-one battle, or a two-on two battle. You also have your choice of battlefields."

"I want a one-on-on battle on the grass field."

"Very well." Duplica turned to Ash and said, "Brock is fixing breakfast, could you judge this battle?"

"Okay."

The three of them took their positions on the grassy field. Ash announced, "This is a one-on-one battle for a Mirror badge. Both trainers can use only one Pokemon, with no time limit." Duplica released a Ditto. Red released a Charmander. "Begin."

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Itto, Transform into Charmander."

The pink, blob Pokemon changed into a copy of Charmander, just before the flames hit.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Itto, dodge and use Rage."

The Ditto, tried to avoid the flames, as it closed with Charmander. Itto, caught some flames on its shoulder, before it slammed into Charmander. "Now use Scary Face," ordered Duplica, but her Pokemon froze in place so she shouted, "Rage again!"

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

Again, the Ditto tried to dodge, and didn't take the full effect of the flames. This time it slammed the Charmander with more force.

"One more time Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Itto, dodge and use Rage."

The Charmander blew flames more intense than before, but Itto avoided the brunt of it. When Itto hit Charmander, the fire Pokemon flew back and collapsed. When it couldn't get up, Ash said, "Charmander is unable to continue. The battle goes to the gym leader. Now I need a bath."

Red ran to his Pokemon and cried, "Charmander, are you okay?"

Duplica recalled her Pokemon and said, "Let's take him to the first aid station."

The young trainer followed Duplica, while Ash ran for the bathhouse. He washed and found a clean kimono hanging on a hook. Ash jogged back to the house, and upstairs. Once dressed in his regular clothes, he went down for a much needed breakfast with Misty and Brock. After they ate a quick meal, the three of them went outside.

Ash found Duplica in the first aid station and asked, "Can you do another battle?"

"I've got more Pokemon."

"I'll take a two-on-two battle on the earth field." Duplica left the small building, but Red stayed behind clutching his Pokeball and looked like he was crying. "How many gym battles have you fought?" asked Ash.

"One."

"I lost my first battle too. I lost a lot of battles. You just have to come up with a new strategy to win. You owe it to your Pokemon. Come watch me battle Duplica, maybe you can find her weakness."

"But she uses Ditto. Her Pokemon have the same strengths and weakness that mine does."

"I didn't say her Pokemon's weakness. Come on." Ash left the building, and walked to the Pokemon Park. He called to his Pokemon, "Come cheer on Cubone and Paras." Ash's Pokemon followed him to the battlefield and stood to the side with Misty. The Pikachus and Donphan stood close to Misty, while Bulbasaur and Charizard stood farther away.

Brock took his position as judge and said, "This a two-on-two battle between Duplica, the lovely gym leader, and Ash from Pallet Town. Each trainer will use two Pokemon, with no time limit." Duplica released two Dittos onto the field. Ash noted that Cubone's Pokeball also smelled of sour apples, before he released his Cubone and Paras.

Both trainers nodded to each other, so Brock said, "Begin."

"Ditto transform into Cubone. Dit: Paras," ordered Duplica.

"Cubone go! Paras, Solarbeam."

Cubone ran towards a copy of herself, while Paras gathered sunlight.

"Now Cubone, attack their Paras."

Duplica noted the way Cubone moved like Pikachu and said, "Ditto, use Iron Tail. Dit, use Stun Spore."

"Cubone, Flamethrower!" shouted Ash before Cubone stopped and engulfed Dit in flames. The charred Paras transformed into charred Ditto, before returning to the Pokeball. The enemy Cubone looked confused.

Duplica realized her mistake and said, "Use Flamethrower on Paras."

"Cubone, use Headbutt."

One Cubone crashed into the other, and they both tumbled and rolled around. When they both got to their feet, Paras's body glowed with power.

"Cubone jump back," ordered Ash.

"Mirror her moves," Duplica added Pokemon jumped back, and copied each other's movements. "Which one is yours Ash?" taunted Duplica.

"Par, Paras?"

"Easy Paras, we only get one shot. Cubone slowly walk towards me." Both Cubones walked toward Ash until he said, "Stop." Ash tried to think of which Cubone to hit. Paras shifted its aim from one Cubone to the other. Both Cubones were sweating and so was Ash from the pressure. A little breeze stirred the grasses and cooled him. "Paras move to your left." Paras did so until its eyes watered, and then Ash shouted, "Hit the Cubone on your right!"

Paras turned and fired his Solarbeam. Duplica shouted, "Counter with Flamethrower." The enemy Cubone softened the blow with its flames, but caught enough to send it reeling.

"Earthquake!" shouted Ash. Cubone hit the ground with her club and the shock wave knocked the Ditto down and out. Paras just danced about.

"Duplica's Pokemon are unable to battle. The winner is Ash from Pallet Town," announced Brock.

While the humans performed their post match customs, Charizard said to Bulbasaur, _That Cubone is cute._

_You've got Gyarados,_ countered Bulbasaur.

Pikachu Jr. ran off to congratulate the winning Pokemon. Pikachu walked over so only Bulbasaur and Charizard could hear him. _You're sick Charizard_, he said.

_Why?_

_That Cubone is your daughter. _Bulbasaur and Charizard just stood with their mouths open. Pikachu told them, _The last time we went to Pallet Town, Ash found a baby Cubone that knew Earthquake and Flamethrower. He also found a baby Paras that knew Dig and Solarbeam. Both babies were abandoned, so he captured them and kept them at Professor Oak's._

_So the Paras is my son?_ asked Bulbasaur.

_Yes._

_Cubone is cute, _added Bulbasaur.

_She takes after her father_, boasted Charizard.

Red stared at the scene and said, "Ash from Pallet Town." Then he shouted, "You're Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town, the Indigo Conference Champion?"

Ash turned to him and said, "Yes."

"No wonder you won, you're so strong," the young boy gushed.

Misty had an arm around Ash and winked at her love. Ash gave Misty a smile then answered the boy, "It doesn't matter if I'm strong. Because Duplica used Ditto, it doesn't matter if my Pokemon are strong. We won because my Cubone ate too many sour candies." The adults all had a little laugh.

"What?" asked Red in his confusion.

Ash explained, "I thought that I could win if I surprised Duplica with a Flamethrower from Cubone which would knock out a Paras in one hit. After that the battle would be two-on-one. But once Duplica knew that Cubone could use Flamethrower, she could use it against my Paras. When the two Cubones fought, I couldn't tell which was which and didn't know which to attack with Solarbeam. Luckily my Cubone ate a lot of sour candy, so we could identify her by smell."

"You won with luck?"

"A little. I could have had the Cubones fight until one was knocked out. If her Ditto was knocked out, I would have won. If my Cubone was knocked out, then I could use Solarbeam."

Duplica walked up to Red and said, "But Ash didn't want to risk Paras getting hit by a stray Flamethrower. The purpose of this gym is to test how well a trainer knows their Pokemon. Do you know your Pokemon strengths and weaknesses enough to win against one? Do you know your Pokemon well enough to identify it? The two-on-two battle is very challenging. I have trained my Ditto to confuse the opponent by mimicking their movements, so the other trainer doesn't know which to attack."

Duplica put a hand on Red's shoulder and said, "Now you see that winning isn't impossible. Ash did it. Pikachu did it. You can do it too. Maybe Ash can help you learn how."

Ash glanced to Misty, who gave him a nod of approval. Ash asked, "Are you ready for a lesson?" Red nodded, so Ash recalled Cubone and Paras to their Pokeballs, and said to them, "You two did a great job. Take a rest." Then to his Pokemon on the side lines he said, "Come on, let's go for a hike." With that Ash and Red hiked to the gate and onto the road. They were followed by the Pikachus, Donphan and Bulbasaur. When Misty glared at Charizard, he flew after his trainer.

When the Ditto Village was out of sight, Ash asked, "Did you figure out Duplica's weakness?"

Red scratched his head and said, "No."

"Here's a hint. Pikachu, use Iron Tail on that rock," said Ash to his loyal assistant. Pikachu crushed a boulder with one blow from his glowing tail.

"But your Pokemon didn't use Iron Tail."

"That's because Cubone doesn't know Iron Tail. But Pikachu and Pika Jr. both know Iron Tail, and they helped train Cubone yesterday, so Duplica thought Cubone knew Iron Tail."

"You tricked her?"

Ash chuckled, "Yes. Ditto can only use the attacks that your Pokemon know when the Ditto uses Transform. Yesterday, Pikachu Jr. fought Ditto as a Pichu then evolved in the middle of the battle. As a result, Pikachu Jr. had an advantage of power and learned a new attack."

"If you already won a badge, why did you battle again?"

"I didn't win a badge yesterday." Ash smiled at the yellow Pokemon pair and said, "They won a badge. Pikachu acted as the trainer of his son and they deserve the credit. And so do the other Pokemon that helped to train him." Ash gave Donphan a pat on the head, then gave Bulbasaur a thumbs-up. Charizard landed and rumbled for attention. Ash gave Charizard a victory sign.

"How do I trick Duplica?" asked Red. "Do I make Charmander evolve in the middle of a battle? Do I teach him a new move?"

"Teaching him a new move is easier than evolving in the middle of a battle," admitted Ash. "But remember, once you use an attack Duplica will know it too." Ash glanced at Red's Pokeballs and asked, "Where did you get Charmander?"

"I got him from Professor Oak."

"Did Charmander already know Flamethrower?"

"Yes."

"What other attacks, did it know when you got him?"

"I don't know. In our first battle with a Rattata, I called for a Flamethrower and he used it. I guessed that I didn't need to use other attacks if he knew one that strong." Then Red added, "I guessed wrong, didn't I?"

"It must have worked well in the Viridian Forest."

"It worked well against trainers with bug Pokemon," boasted Red. "But Charmander would get tired in a hurry."

"We need to learn what attacks Charmander knows. Release Charmander and use your Pokedex to go through the list of attacks that a Charmander can know."

Red released his groggy Pokemon, and then went through the list of learned attacks. Charmander knew Flamethrower, Rage and Dragon Rage. The little fire Pokemon sat down to rest as Ash thought out loud, "There should be at least one more attack. Pikachu, can I have Charmander use an attack on you?"

"Pi," said the yellow Pokemon as he braced himself.

"Red, have him use Seismic Toss."

Red did as Ash asked, and Charmander grabbed Pikachu and slammed him into the ground. Pikachu was less worn from the attack than Charmander. Pikachu got up and looked at Charizard. Bulbasaur and Ash both gave Charizard a look. Charizard, his face a storm of confused emotions, stared at Charmander. "You better let him rest," suggested Ash. Red recalled his Pokemon and looked at Ash for answers.

"Charmander isn't high enough level to make use of Seismic Toss, maybe we can teach him something else," said Ash as he thought out loud. "You might win with Dragon Rage alone."

"How?"

"Do you know what Dragon Rage does?" When Red shook his head Ash told him, "Look it up in your Pokedex."

After Red consulted his electronic encyclopedia, he asked, "If it always does the same amount of damage, how will that help?"

"Remember the battle? Did Charmander hit Ditto directly?"

Red recalled the battle then said, "No. Ditto tried to dodge, so it only caught a little of the Flamethrower."

Ash grinned and said, "Look up Rage." Red did as he was told and then looked puzzled. Ash explained, "Rage boosts the strength of your Pokemon's next attack, if your Pokemon is hit in battle. It doesn't have to be a direct hit."

"So Ditto wanted to be hit?" exclaimed Red. "Take enough damage to use Rage?" Ash just nodded. "So if we use Dragon Rage, Ditto will take the full damage?"

Ash pointed out, "Yes, but as soon as you use Dragon Rage, Duplica will know that she can use it too. But since both Pokemon will have the same health level after Ditto transforms, you now have better than a fifty percent chance of winning."

Ash glanced at Charizard, then after some thought said, "If all you want to do is win a badge, you can win easily with a Magikarp."

"Why is a Magikarp better than a Charmander?"

"It isn't, and I don't believe that one Pokemon type is better than others. All Pokemon are special," lectured Ash. "As for the set of attacks that a Magikarp can learn, that is worse than a Charmander. But if Ditto copies your Pokemon's attacks, then the Ditto suffers. Ditto have a special weakness. They can copy your Pokemon's attacks, but they can't use the attack as often as the original Pokemon. Imagine a battle between a Magikarp, that can use tackle about 30 times, and a Ditto, that can only use tackle 5 times."

Ash released his Cubone and Paras. "You two did a great job," he said to them. "Paras and Cubone, these are some of my other Pokemon. Charizard, Bulbasaur and Donphan, come say hello to Cubone and Paras." The older Pokemon greeted the younger pair, although Charizard seemed cold to his daughter. Donphan and Pikachu Jr. made up for Charizard's lack of excitement, and soon the younger Pokemon were running and chasing each other.

After a while of playing and thinking, young Red's stomach started to growl. Everyone returned to the Ditto village for lunch. The Pokemon, including Charmander, ate in the park. The humans ate in the house.

"Do you think Charmander will be ready for a rematch today?" asked Duplica.

"After lunch and a nap, Charmander should be ready," replied Ash. "Are you ready?" he asked of Red. Red nodded yes.

After lunch, Ash and Red went to the Pokemon Park. Red took Charmander to a sunny spot on the grass, where the two of them took a nap. Ash and Charizard looked on at a distance. In a quiet voice Ash said to Charizard, "He's your son, isn't he?"

Charizard just nodded.

"Would that make Charla the mother?"

Again Charizard nodded.

"Did you know your own parents?"

Charizard shook his head.

"It's been so long since I lost dad, that I can't remember him anymore," said Ash. "I wish I knew him better. I wonder if Charmander wonders who his parents are. Do you?"

Charizard just shrugged.

Ash patted his fire Pokemon and said, "I won't tell Charmander or Red if you don't want me to. Charmander could learn a lot from you, even if you don't tell him. Your daughter Cubone could learn a lot too." Ash gave Charizard another friendly pat, before returning to his chores.

Charizard watched over his son before drifting off to sleep. Charizard dreamed of the happy times of being a Charmander. Charmander dreamed of being a Charizard, and Red dreamed of being like his hero Ash.

When Charmander awoke, he was nestled against Red. As the little fire Pokemon stirred, Red awoke and asked, "Are you ready to try again?"

"Char!"

The young team from Pallet Town returned to the Ditto house, where they found Duplica painting. Soon everyone was assembled at the battlefield for a rematch.

"The challenger and the gym leader have agreed to a rematch," announced Brock. "The rules are the same as before: One Pokemon each with no time limit." Duplica called out another Ditto, while Charmander walked into position on the field. "Begin!"

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" shouted Red.

"Itto, Transform." The Ditto changed its form to match Charmander and took a direct hit from the Flamethrower.

"Again Charmander!"

"Itto, dodge and use Rage!"

The Ditto dodged and only took the flames on one arm. Itto slammed into Charmander. Charmander staggered a bit, but recovered quickly.

"Charmander: Dragon Rage!"

"What?" exclaimed Duplica. "Quick Itto, use Dragon Rage," she ordered hastily, but Itto was already committed to slightly dodge the attack. Itto was sent flying by the power of the Dragon Rage attack. Itto stood and its fire grew brighter. "Flamethrower Itto!" commanded Duplica.

"Dragon Rage," countered Red. The two attacks met in the center of the field, then twisted and churned. Finally both attacks were released, and both Pokemon were sent flying. "Stand up Charmander, you can do it."

"Itto, can you go on?" asked Duplica.

Charmander and Itto both tried to rise. Charmander stood, but shakily. Itto tried, then collapsed and returned to its Ditto form.

"Itto is unable to battle," declared Brock. "The challenger, Red from Pallet Town is the winner!"

Red ran onto the field and hugged his Pokemon. "You did it Charmander! You're the best!" he gushed. When Charmander started to glow, Red asked, "What's happening?"

"Your Charmander is evolving," declared Duplica.

Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. "This is great Charmeleon!" cried Red, who was so happy, he was almost in tears. But after Charmeleon breathed flames on his trainer, Red's tears of joy turned to tears of pain.

"Oh great," muttered Ash, "Just like his father."

Charizard was standing next to Ash and heard his trainer's comment. Charizard's feelings of pride changed into shame, then anger. Charizard stomped onto the field, before Red could recover, grabbed Charmeleon by the scruff of the next and flew off.

"Charmeleon? What's going on?" pleaded Red.

The humans ran to the fallen Red, and everyone looked to Ash for answers. "Don't worry. I think Charizard is just going to talk to Charmeleon," said Ash.

_What are you doing?_ demanded Charmeleon.

_We are going to have a little talk_, replied Charizard. _By the way, do you like the view?_

Charmeleon looked to the horizon, then to the ground below. He spread his arms out and pretended to be a Charizard. Charmeleon had a big smile as they flew to the training spot from the morning. _This is great! This is why I want to grow up to be a Charizard, so I can fly. _Charizard landed in the field then dropped Charmeleon like garbage. _Ow, why did you do that?_

_If you keep up that bad attitude, you can forget about flying,_ replied Charizard. Charmeleon looked angry and confused. Charizard sighed then said,_ I was like you once. When I evolved into a Charmeleon, I thought I was powerful and that I knew more than my trainer. As a result Ash couldn't trust me. He wouldn't use me in battles, and I even lost a tournament because I thought my opponents were beneath me. If Red can't trust you, he won't use you in battle, and you'll never evolve._

Charmeleontried to protest_, But..._

_Just because you want to be strong, that doesn't mean that you can't show your love for your trainer. I wish I did back then, but I didn't, _said Charizard remorsefully. _Don't make the same mistakes that I made. It takes a lot of time to re-earn someone's trust and love._

Charmeleon said sheepishly, _I didn't mean to burn him._

_Good, and try not to in the future. If I knew that my son made the same mistakes that I did, it would break my heart._ Before Charmeleon could process everything that he heard, Charizard added, _If you promise to be good to your trainer, I'll give you a ride back._

The young one nodded, and then climbed onto Charizard's back. While Charizard flew over the trees and into the clouds, Charmeleon asked, _Are you really my father?_

_Yes. A Charmander could be born knowing Flamethrower and Dragon Rage. But you would only know Seismic Toss, if your father knew it._

_Oh. Who's my mother?_

_Your mother's name is Charla. When you grow up to be a strong Charizard, you'll get to meet her._

_Strong like you? _askedCharmeleon.

_If you're good to your trainer, and he's good to you, you'll be stronger than me._ As Charizard circled the Ditto village, he said to his son, _Your trainer hasn't moved from where we left him. I hope you care for him as much as he does for you._

_I do._

_Then that makes me proud of you, son._

Charizard landed and Charmeleon hopped of and ran to Red and apologized.

"You didn't mean to burn me did you Charmeleon?" asked Red.

Charmeleon shook his head.

Red gave his Pokemon a hug and said, "I knew you wouldn't do that Charmeleon. It had to be an accident."

"Now that Charmeleon is back, I would like to present you the Mirror Badge," said Duplica as she offered Red the badge. Red took the badge and fell silent as he dreamed of his future with Charmeleon.

Red was convinced to spend the night in the village. Charmeleon spent the evening listening to Charizard's stories, before falling asleep.

It was breakfast time in the Ditto village. Red was helping his hero feed Pokemon. Ash looked upon Red's Charmeleon, who was sleeping next its father Charizard. Ash smiled and thought about being a father too, someday. "Where are you going next?" he asked of Red.

"I'm not sure," replied Red as he put out food for the Pokemon.

"Here's some advice: Don't go to Cerulean City for a battle, yet."

"Why not?"

Ash pointed to the Gyarados, Politoed and Seaking who were eating their breakfast. "Those Pokemon belong to the Cerulean City Gym leader. Do you think that your Charmeleon can beat all three of them?"

"No."

"Do you have other Pokemon that could beat them?"

"I haven't caught any other Pokemon," admitted Red. "When I saw how strong Charmander was I didn't want to catch any other Pokemon."

"You are going to need other Pokemon. Some gym battles are two-on-two battles, so you have to have another Pokemon. Your Charmeleon has to be very strong and very high level if he is going to beat water Pokemon. Misty's water Pokemon will require even more strength."

Red thought for a moment and asked, "Is Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader?"

"Yes," said Ash. "So when you come for a badge, we can visit. I think that my Charizard would like to visit your Pokemon as well." Ash finished feeding the Pokemon and headed back for breakfast. As Red followed, Ash said, "If you find someone selling Magikarp, don't buy. Come to the Cerulean Gym, and you can have one for free."

In the Ditto house Ash and Red joined Misty, Brock and Duplica for breakfast. "Where are you going next?" asked Misty.

"I think I'll go back to the Viridian Forest and catch some Pokemon," replied Red. "I don't think that I can compete in the Indigo Conference with just Charmeleon."

"Planning ahead?" asked Brock.

"Well, I do have to win seven more badges," admitted Red.

After breakfast, Red went to pack his gear, while Ash returned to the Pokemon Park. Charizard was eating with Charmeleon. Ash asked his Pokemon, "Did you tell him?"

Charizard nodded.

"Can I tell his trainer, Red?"

Charizard looked to his son. Both Pokemon looked to Ash and nodded yes.

Ash busied himself with chores until Red came out to collect his Pokemon.

"Charmeleon, are you ready to get going?" asked the young trainer.

Charmeleon stood and offered to shake with Charizard. Charizard started to shake Charmeleon's hand, but hugged him instead. After a moment, Charmeleon walked back to Red. Red offered his hand to Ash and said, "Someday, I hope my Charmeleon will be as strong as your Charizard."

Ash took Red's hand and said, "'Like father, like son.' You started with a Charmander that inherited some of Charizard best qualities. I know that you will be as proud of you Pokemon as I am of mine. Take care of each other."

"I'll do my best," replied Red. Red turned to Charizard and said, "I'll do my best to train Charmeleon and take care of him."

Charmeleon added, _I'll do my best to help him._

_Good, _replied Charizard. _Next time we meet, let's fly together._

Charmeleon nodded, and then he and his trainer turned and walked away.

"Don't worry, we'll see them again someday," said Ash to Charizard. "He has to come to Misty's gym for a badge. Besides, you still have a Cubone to raise. She inherited some of your bad qualities and she's a handful."

Charizard gave a low chuckle. A little tear formed in one eye, as he watched a part of himself walk off into the future.

Read, review or rant?


End file.
